Legend of the Thunderbird
by Kittybaby8
Summary: Katniss the girls who was on fire . You know the story. But what was it like before Katniss came along? What happened in the other Hunger Games? This is the Story of Calla Astra a girl from District 10. Tribute in the 73rd Hunger Games. Calla realizes to win she must fight. To triumph she must take a stand. She has always been unbreakable but now it will really be put to the tes
1. Chapter 1

"**My name is Calla, and I can't be broken!"**

Chapter 1

Waking up in the morning, my least favorite part of the day. Whether it's the forced up, to get where ever it is that you need to be, or the on your own. Which for me is almost as worse. When I first wake up I'm not ready. I still need more sleep. Then I repeat this 5 times or so till my feet finally hit the ground. But this morning I have work so it's the forced up.

I pull on a white tank top and some olive green tight pants with black leather boots. I brush my hair up and leave it in a ponytail. I still keep the 2 Eagle feathers and beads in my hair. I never take them out. Then I go down stairs. Sitting there is Ryuo, Ivy, and Kenigh….my sister.

They are my siblings but not really. Ryuo, my brother is actually my cousin. He is aggressive to most but easy-going around us. He's 17 years old. He is tall for his age and pretty buff. He has short, brown-blond, spikey hair, and tannish-gold skin with brown eyes. He resembles me somewhat. We have the same color skin.

Ivy, my sister is actually my god sister and closest friend. She is kind and compassionate, devoted to her work (medicine woman), sassy only when need be, and a truly wonderful person. We are tighter than glue. She is the youngest at 16. She has mahogany colored skin with short, cinnamon-colored curly hair in an afro style, and light brown eyes. Another thing she has is Leukemia. She's suffered with it for a few years. In another year I'm told she will die. This is devastating to me. She's my closest friend, my sister. It is how ever preventable. If I can get the medicine which is 2 times the amount of money we all have combined. Somehow I must find away. I won't give up on her.

Then there is Kenigh my actual older sister. She is 22 years old. She has blond, wavy, shoulder-length hair, and fairer skin which is a shade lighter than mine. She has cloudy blue eyes. She is pretty attractive. Most men have said so. But you never really know what she is thinking. Things are cold between us. She abandoned us for 5 years then just came back all of the sudden. Although I have never done anything to her, she hates me. She blames me for our mother's death.

Astra. That's our family name. My father Lance died in a work related accident before I was born. In other words take caution around a heard of unruly cattle. You never know when a stampede can break out.

My mother, Alyssum, was left with my 4 year old sister and me not born yet. She died giving birth to me. I've only ever seen pictures of her. She had my sister's hair but my eyes. Her eyes, my eyes. The thing people seemed to like about her appearance so much. One was a deep sapphire blue and the other a light, astounding, emerald green. My eyes were no exception. Two different eye colors is unusual among people. I am the only one in my district who has this genetic trait. Although I never knew my mother I was told I had her fiery temperament. Another reason Kenigh couldn't stand me. I was too much like her.

I looked like my mother but I had my father's dark black hair, which was pin straight, silky, and long going all the way down to my waist. People too thought I was beautiful. Well the men at work sure think so. Every day I deal with their in-appropriate jokes and cat calls. It's all in good fun though. There's not many girls were I work and I seem to be their overall favorite. This is fine by me I usually just joke back with them joining in their fun.

As for Ryuo and Ivy, they joined us. Well….we joined them. Ivy's mother took Kenigh and me in and we all bonded. Fuchsia my god mother became my mother but one day some desperate fool managed to get ahold of a peace keeper's gun and decided to robe a bakery. Fuchsia was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When this all happened Kenigh ran away. I became parent. I was the leader even though I was only 14 at the time, I was still the eldest. Ryuo and I worked at the cattle industry with our spears which we were all ready pretty comfortable with using, taking care of stray cattle to prevent another stampede. Ivy worked as a medicine woman and she was a really good one. She even taught me some. Although I am no were near as good as she was I knew the basics. Meanwhile Kenigh was who knows where probably hoeing it around with some random guy.

She finally came back 5 years later and was pretty much mute around us. We barely talked. Where she went? No one knows. What she did? No one knows. WHY she came back is the question I have never been able to answer no matter how much I thought about it. Yet we never asked and she never told.

I got a quick meal of 2 strips of beef and a stale bread piece and ate it faster than I probably should have. I went over to the shelf where my mother and father's picture was and grabbed the spear that lay beside it. It was my father's. It had a long, smooth, wooden shaft, and 2 handle holes worn from use. I pick it up and my hands fit the holes perfectly. It is decorated with an assortment of brightly colored beads and designs that resemble the sun, moon, and stars. The head is long, black-metallic, and incredibly sharp. Hanging from the spear are leather strings with turquoise beads and Eagle feathers at the ends. This is one of my most prized possessions. Holding it I feel safe and intimidating. I also feel a sense of dignity, an uncommon thing for a person of District 10 or any District for that manner. The spear represents my ancestors from long ago. I only hear stories and legends but my ancestors were important. They were one of the first people to walk this Earth, hunting Buffalo with spears like my own. They called themselves Lakota. Others just called them Indians. Their customs and traditions are just as dead as they are but one still lives out loud and clear. They believed that everyone had a Wakamaskan Skan or spirit animal. An animal that symbolized everything that they were. Ryuo was a bear and sometimes he can really fit the description. Ivy was an Otter and she is fun and zesty just like them. I call Kenigh the Mouse but that isn't her real spirit animal it's a Falcon but that one is more fitting. And I am no exception. The spirit animal given to me is an Eagle.

Why an Eagle? To be honest I'm not even sure. I have been told a couple things but they just brushed over my head. It was probably just one of those things, or was it?

I stopped at the door and beckoned for Ryuo to come. He picked up his old, bronze spear and headed out the door. I said by to Ivy and she smiled back saying "Be careful!" Then she looked at Kenigh and then back at me giving that look. No need for explanations her message was clear. "Bye….Mouse." I said back in a mean tone. She just gave a slight smile and said "Bye." In a voice barely audible to human ears. Then before I could see the "I know you did not just do that." look on Ivy's face I excited the door with hast, catching up to Ryuo who was already a good 24 feet in front of me.

When we passed Victor's Village I found myself starring in hope that he would appear. Why! Damn it Calla, he's your best friend you shouldn't feel this way about him! Ok, I'll admit it. I have feelings for him but I'm preoccupied. I have other responsibilities. He's just your friend and your lonely, I lie to myself.

We are past Victor's Village and Coraree now. I try to think about other things. Let my mind wander. What is there to think about? Today's upcoming reaping? Ahhhh don't think about that Calla, that's worse! Other topics! Ok, what about Coraree. Yes, back to that. Wasn't I supposed to not think about that? Ughh. My head is spinning right now. I just need to get my thoughts straight. And just when they're about to, I hear a "Hey Gorgeous."

I whip around quickly to see who it is but I already know.

"Why so startled?" asks Coraree.

"I was not!" I snap back trying not to let a smile show. But this doesn't fool him he just stares at me. When I stare back at those shock blue eyes a strange feeling wells up deep inside of me. Like a million of little birds flying around. Like I can't breathe but I'm not gasping for air. A wonderful feeling. I finally realize that we've been starring at each other for about 2 minutes. Then, breaking the silence he jokes "Do you even know how to use that thing?" gesturing at my spear.

"Better than you do!" I retort adding a flirty tone to my voice.

Coraree is 18 like me. He is a bit taller than most boys his age and pretty strong. Stronger than most and bigger and fairly muscular. He has light tan skin a couple shades lighter than mine and black wavy hair that brushes his forehead but comes to his ears. Sometimes I call him Wolf because if he was Lakotan I'm pretty sure that's what his spirit animal would be. He's strong, fierce like me, funny sometimes, loyal, and protective (only of me though. Heh).

He had been different since it all happened. First his 12 year old sister Marigold was reaped for the 69th annual Hunger Games. That hurt him badly but that was only minor in comparison to what happened later. Not only was his 12 year old sister reaped, when she was in the arena a pack of carriers ganged up on her and bludgeoned her to death with maces on live T.V. while Coraree watched. That did more than hurt him that maimed him. After it was all over and her picture flashed up on the screen Coraree took his spear and threw it at the T.V. Even though he has the money now he never bought a new one (Wonder Why!). Then he trashed everything in his house, shattering dishes, smashing windows, throwing furniture, etc. Then he drank….ALOT. Which is unusual because Coraree almost never drinks. He got really drunk. Then took a picture of Marigold from the wall of which it hanged and smashed it against the floor, and when his fists came down to smash her picture one more time they stayed there. He collapsed on top of her broken picture sobbing. I walked carefully over to where he knelled and lifted him up and sat him at the table. I grabbed some of Ivy's medicine supplies and bandaged his hands that were now bleeding and red from the broken glass. After that I helped him into bed.

He was sadder after that. Marigold was the only relative he had left and she was as golden as the flower she was named after. I cried too when she died. She would sometimes hang out with Coraree and me. Marigold was enjoyable and pure sunshine. She always had a way of making people feel good even when they were deeply depressed. It was hard for me to grasp, even thinking about it now made tears well up in my eyes. How? Just how could they take something so innocent and wonderful and destroy it in such a horrible and appalling way? How could someone kill the sun? The sun that brightened the day and nurtured so many. And yet they found a way. And the sick part was it was all just to teach us a lesson. Well maybe I hadn't learned my lesson yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I don't own the Hunger Games. The original books were written by Suzanne Collins so please don't sue me.**

Chapter 2

Reaping day was always really tough for him. He wouldn't smile let alone joke, so what's going on? I think to myself trying not to look suspicious.

"So sure about that?" Coraree said in a mischievous voice.

"Ha, I could take you any day." I retort playfully. Hey if he was in a good mood I wasn't about to ruin that.

"Oh realllly?" Coraree said with a smirk on his face. I know what this means, but before I could jump out of distance his arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"Ahhhh!" I scream giggling. This only makes the grin on his face bigger. Ryuo looks back at us briefly before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on his way to work. He doesn't bother us when we're flirting.

"Stop it! Put me down!" I giggle louder.

"He he. People are starting to stare."

"Alright, alright." Coraree replies and before I can put up much of a fight, he twirls me around one more time then sets me back down. He's smiling now. Something he hasn't done in a while. Something that I've missed.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask still giggling.

"Just thought I'd say hi to my girl….and something else"….

Of course. I knew there was a reason he was so happy, and just as I'm about to figure out what that reason is a gong rings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so I realize I put the disclaimer on the second chapter. That is because I completely forgot about it but it's there now so what!**

**Also reviews would be terrific.**

The gong signaling the Victors of District 10 to report to the town square in prep for the reaping.

I know this doesn't mean much to most people in District 10, but to Coraree it means pain and fear. The recollection of all the horrible memories he had been trying so hard to forget. Last year it was bad. I stayed with him that night. What else was I supposed to do? He was all alone now, in an empty house. This would even unnerve me, and since I didn't like a drunk Coraree I slept over. When I was there he was shaky. Stains on his face from tears and a startled, edgy look in his eyes. After I came over he started to calm down. There was a lot of hugging and yes, even some kissing, but just the small courting ones given by me which always seemed to calm anyone down (especially Coraree). Finally, a couple hours later, we started to get tired and I suggested he get to bed. So I helped him into bed and just as I was about to leave….

"Wait!" he called out.

"Don't leave! Just please can you stay here." He managed to say, his voice tired with today's events.

"I won't." I said a bit startled, recovering myself.

"I'll spend the night with you. I'll stay till you don't need me anymore." I said reassuringly.

"But I'll always need you." he replied.

At first I'm surprised. Does he really mean it? I looked at those shock blue eyes and smile slightly when I see no hint of deception or lies. He really meant it. When I see the sincerity within him I am filled with a sense of hope. Hope that maybe everything could be normal. That maybe Coraree could be his normal joking, smiling, friendly self. That maybe we could even have a future together. Isn't that what I wanted? I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew is that I wanted to be here with him now almost as much as he did. But was that really him or was that just the sad him. The Games had put a gap in our relationship for sure. But maybe it could heal. I remember the advice Ivy gave me.

"There is no cure for a wounded spirit. It can only heal itself."

None the less some help wouldn't hurt.

As I laid beside him his muscles relaxed. The unnerved look in his eyes faded into a calmer one. I rested my head on his shoulders as he fidgeted with the beads and feathers in my hair. This relaxed me as well. Eventually we fell asleep curled up next to each other. This is one of my favorite memories.

It was difficult at times though. He was still shaken and sometimes I didn't know what to do except hug him. Yes I saw him compete in the 71st Annual Hunger Games on T.V. but I wasn't actually there. I didn't know how he really felt. I couldn't relate on that level. Sometimes when I got frustrated I found myself thinking if I would have to compete in the Hunger Games for us to ever really have a full relationship. But this is a horrible thing to think. Coraree even said he had had nightmares about my name being pulled from that bowel. He even told me once that he felt relieved when they pulled his name and not mine. He said it was his biggest fear and then I would have to hug him to tell him that I was still there and that I wasn't leaving him….Yet.

It was hard for me too. When his name was drawn I felt like someone had stabbed me. I was paralyzed when they said his name, so much that tears started trickling down my face and I had to hold on to Ivy for support. I was his only visitor. When he left for the train I felt empty. Like some part of me wasn't there. I got no sleep that week. It didn't last very long because of the arena design. A dusty flat with all most no cover. Sand storms got most but Coraree knew how to outlast them, we had them sometimes in District 10. He also managed to grab a spear from the cornucopia. This gave him a huge advantage. When it came down to him and some careers things got intense. He got cut and hit quite a few times (more than I would of liked to see) but he was too quick and strong. Finally he ended it all with his spear. And through that whole thing I couldn't help but notice his token. It was that wolf necklace I made for him. He never took it off a day in his life. After he was crowned Victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games he took the train ride home. When he came back to District 10 he didn't stop to shake hands or talk he went directly to me and hugged me with all his might. Then it became clear to all of Panem that Calla Astra was a love interest of Coraree Riker. Lots of Capitol people were intrigued by this; it was all over the news. But when he came back and I could feel him in my arms, I felt full again. Like that missing part of me had been returned.

"I guess I have to go now then." Coraree said the happiness drained from his voice.

"I'll meet you afterwards in town. Ok?" he added.

"Why?" I asked intrigued by this. Usually he just stayed in his house on reaping day. Confined and sad. He wouldn't go outside at all till it was necessary. He especially wouldn't go into town.

"Cause I got a surprise for you." he said back trying to hide a smirk on his face that was only getting bigger. This made me smile too.

"Ok, then. Meet you in town." I say back with a suspicious smile on my face.

As I say good bye. I notice him fidgeting with something gold and shiny in his pocket. Probably just a coin I say to myself. It wasn't till later that I found out it wasn't a coin at all. It was a ring. He was going to ask me to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

Work was dull and boring like most days. It was hot from the sun and I got quite a bit sweaty and dusty, but that was typical. Nothing much today only a couple stray cattle which Ryuo and I had no problem taking care of with our spears. Coraree isn't the only one who knows how to use a spear. I'm pretty good myself. Like one time I struck a bull in the heart from 10 yards away. One blow and it was over. I was pretty good at throwing a spear with accuracy.

We headed home a few hours later, getting off early for today's infamous events. I took a bath washing off all the dirt and sweat which still clung to my body. I wore a black-purple dress that has 2 straps. It is tight around my boobs and mid-section but it flows out the rest of the way and swishes at my knees. I through on a jacket that has a beautiful designs made out of ribbon on the back. In some parts the ribbon actually flows off the jacket dancing in the wind as I walk. Ivy helps me with my hair which is kept down long with the exception of a few little braids.

She looks real bad today. I try not to notice as she starts coughing but when she leans over the sink and starts spitting up blood I am snapped back into reality. I immediately go to her side and whip her face with a cloth when she's done. After that I go to walk her to a chair.

"You look beautiful Calla." She says in between chocking coughs.

"Yeah but I'm not as Happy and as friendly as you." I smile back.

"Yeah, well you can't get everything." She says in a mock-seductive voice.

"Thanks for doing my hair it looks 10 times better." I say laughing a bit.

"Well maybe if you actually tried to do anything with it rather than just putting it in a ponytail it could always look 10 times better." she laughs back. Like I said sassy.

"So I think we were going to play cards tonight if you wanted to join us. Someone has to beat Ryuo in poker before he robs us all blind." Ivy says with a smile on her face.

Poker. I love playing poker with my family. That and it's not often we get time to kick back and enjoy one another's company. Ahh shit but I'm supposed to meet Coraree tonight in town. Come on usually I never get to do either of these things. But I said yes to Coraree first and I haven't gotten to see him in a while since we got into that fight. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, we got into a fight a couple weeks ago which ended up with me storming off in a fury. Not the best way to handle it and I immediately regretted my actions. Ever since we've kept an icy distance from each other which stung a bit. That's why I was a bit surprised when he talked to me today. So as of now I really was looking forward to meeting him tonight.

"Um I would love to but I already told Coraree I would meet him tonight in town." I confess. Ivy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh then never mind you go meet your man we'll play without you! Why didn't you tell me he asked you out! I mean like really it's about time you two stopped acting koi with each other and started making out! I wish I would've done your hair nicer. I'm so excited for you two! Just think one day I will be an auntie! EEEEEEE!" Ivy starts going off.

"Wow. Wow. Slow down. Isn't it a bit early to start thinking about kids? And I'm just going to meet him in town so don't get too excited. But yeah he asked me to meet him in town."

"EEEEEEE!" We scream in unison. Sometimes I am such a girl it disgusts me.

"Well I'm happy for you and-

She stops midsentence and I watch as her eyelids flutter shut and she completely collapses in my arms! I lay her down on the ground and check for a pulse. She still has one. Good. I check her breathing. It's shallow and faint but there. I need to get professional help. I run into Ryuo's room and rip him from his nap.

"What the-

"Ivy collapsed and I can't wake her up but she's still alive and I have to get a doctor or someone!" I burst into tears.

Ryuo picks Ivy up and puts her on the couch. I wipe my tears away and pull myself together. I'll have time to cry later. I bolt out of the house.

The doctor tells us she slipped into a coma. I can't even deal with this right now. I need something or someone to distract me, and as if I had summoned it the second gong rings. The one calling District 10 children (12-18) to the town square. Or as some like to call it, herding the veal calves to the slaughter house. Haha, real funny. It was pretty much like that though. I have no choice but to go the Capitol doesn't care about some girl from District 10 and her friend whose in a coma. The only reason Ivy can't come is because she's in a coma and it wouldn't be much fun to watch a tribute fight in the arena if they couldn't even wake up.

I stand with the 18 year-olds, Ryuo with the 17 year-olds, Kenigh with the parents and others, and Coraree on stage with the other Victors. It's as if nothing ever happened. And it makes me sick. I just push it to the back of my mind and greatly welcome the fear the reaping presents me with.

Tibbles Bensworth, the annoying fat Capitol escort does the usual annocments. I find myself gritting my teeth every time just so I won't say something that would get me beaten or worse. So I just stand there like everyone else, gritting my teeth. I hate the Capitol more than anyone for what they did to Coraree and not to mention countless others. I even blame them for what happen to Ivy. But now is not the time to speak out. Now I just have to remain quiet and wait.

Then Tibbles says "And now time for our girl tribute!"

His meaty, fat hands plunge into the bowel and picks out a white slip of paper.

Everyone is leaning in closer in anticipation.

"Please not Ryuo!" I mutter to myself. I get enough time to see Coraree's face. It's worried and nervous. This is really hard for him. My mind is going back in forth with fear for my family's sake, Ivy's condition, and Coraree's pain. And before I can even begin to worry about myself Tibbles shouts the name….

"Calla Astra!"


	5. Chapter 5

Shock. Utter disbelief. No….No No No No! I shout in my head. It can't be. Me, a tribute in the 73rd Hunger Games? Everything seems to be frozen. But this is very brief because in the eyes of the Capitol "the show must go on!"

I break away from the crowd of girls. Two peacekeepers come up from behind and grab my arms forcing me closer to the stage which really pisses me.

"Let go of me!" I screech. They stop for a second and the whole town square has gone completely silent. I know I really shouldn't of done that but enlight of all I've been through today I'm in no mood to have some Capitol thugs start man handling me.

"I can walk myself to the stage!" I roar at them. I rip my arms free from their grip and storm up on the stage.

I stand next to the podium in the designated tribute spot. Tibbles looks at me with a look of surprise. Everyone does. After that ordeal I have to recover myself. I brush the wild stands of hair that fall in front of my face and remain silent. I look out at the audience, I see Ryuo who looks like he's been paralyzed in some sort-of delusional trance, I don't dare look at Coraree, I look at Kenigh who just looks back at me with a blank glance and then gives a slight nod and disappears from the crowd. Whatever that's supposed to mean, right now I don't even care. I'm all alone now, but I glance over at my side and see the ribbon of my jacket dancing in the wind. Then for some weird reason I can't even explain I feel a bit better. I even manage a smile, but not a nice one, more like my best bitchy one. And I think to myself "Fine. I'll participate in your Games, but I won't play like the others. Because I'm not going down without a fight!"

The next name that is chosen is that of Dan Timberstone. A scrawny 13 year-old. Not much to say there.

With this whole fiasco over we are whisked away into the Justice Building for visitors. Great! And the person I need to see the most right now is out cold in a coma.

Ryuo is the first to show up.

"You can win Calla. No one can use a spear quiet like you. Like that time you hit that bull from 10 yards. Just keep fighting. Show them up like you do with the other boys at work. You can do it!" He hugs me and leaves.

Before I can quiet get ahold of my emotions Coraree rushes in and hugs me, tears rolling down my face.

"This isn't fair, they can't take you from me!" he moans with his face down crying on my lap, his arms refusing to let go of their tight grip around my waist.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." I try to calm him. I try to calm myself.

"Damn it Calla! You're all I have left! You can't leave me!" he shouts his arms still refusing to let go of my waist.

My hands brush through his black wavy hair. We stay there for a while before he finally looks up at me and says "I love you." I answer back whispering "I love you too." in his ear.

Then we kiss. It's a different kiss though. Not like the ones before. Not the small kisses on his cheek. We were beyond that now. I kiss him right on the lips. It's a different feeling. Like a spark of electricity has been ignited between us. The kind that makes me forget about all the bad things. The kind that makes me feel calmer. Like things are going to get better. Even though I know that for the next two weeks there only going to get worse. But I let that slide over my head for the moment. Finally our lips part. I can taste the salt from our tears.

Something completely unexpected happens next. He pulls out a gold ring with beautiful turquoise stones fastened to it from his pocket and says "Today, after the reaping….the surprise was….I was going to ask you to marry me."

I feel like I have been shot. I can't move. Is it true? He was going to ask me to marry him! This is bad but somehow I have to make it right.

"Of course I would have married you!" I manage to choke out. He goes to give it to me but I only give it back.

"Save it for when I come home." I smirk. "I promise I'll do everything I can to win! For Ryuo, Kenigh, Ivy, and you! Don't you dare think for one second that I've given up!" I shout.

"I know you'll win! You just have to!" he says hugging me again. The peacekeepers come to break us up. We part and I am escorted to the train. The train that will take me to the fight of my life. The train that will take me to the fight for my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know the first few chapters have been kind-of slow, but that's about to end. The whole story isn't just some crying, separated lovers thing. I threw a lot at you guys with all that drama, so I hope you can keep up for the rest. Here is where things pick-up a bit, and as for Action don't worry there's plenty coming. It's going to get exciting. I have a lot planned.**

I ignore all of the delicacies the train has to offer and make my way towards my room with hast. Dan I see digs straight in and starts gorging himself. I could have told you that was going to happen, as for me I don't have much of an appetite right now.

Before the mentors can say anything I have the door shut to my room. I'll confront them later, but now I desperately need to be left alone to compose myself. My thoughts run wild playing back and comprehending today's events. All I can think about right now is Ivy's coma, Coraree's marriage plans, and of course who could forget my reaping. This is too much. Way too much. How was I going to survive this? A spear? But what if there wasn't one! I think of every gruesome Hunger Game moment I've seen, Marigold's burning in the back of my head. This is usually the point where so many tributes give up. But I can't. Damn you Calla you have too much to live for! I slap myself from the previous thoughts.

Ivy would never get that medicine and die, never waking up from her coma. Coraree would be torn to pieces; I was all he had left. All he lived for.

Then another thought comes to mind. Victors get paid a huge amount of money. Money that could but medicine. Medicine that could cure Ivy of her Leukemia. It is at this point that I am determined to win. All I needed was that extra little push, and I found it. I have to. Too much rides on this for me to give up now. Even the integrity of my own fight on spirit. I will win! Not just for myself but for everyone I love!

….So training starts now!

I lift myself up from the bed I just cried deeply on, walk over to the sink and wash away any traces of tears that still cling to my face, dry myself with a towel, and then apply some black eye-liner I found in a make-up drawer. I brush my hair up into a ponytail. Pull on a light weight, navy blue t-shirt with a V-neck and black leggings that go down to my ankle. With myself pulled together I put on my lets fight face and head out to the cart were the mentors, escort, and tribute boy are. As I walk through the door I am immediately welcomed by the fat face of Tibbles. Yeah my life on the line and one of my helpers is a babbling, fat-assed, idiot from the Capitol.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I thought we lost yah. Can't go to the Capitol with only one tribute now can we?"

"Tibbles just please shut the fuck up and stop talking to me!" I thought to myself in the back of my mind. But no. Of course not. You just have to keep going don't you. And sure enough he does.

"The Games wouldn't be as entertaining with only 23 tributes now would it." he laughs happily to himself.

Wow. That comment made me a bit pissed I'm not going to lie.

"Yeah what a shame that we would only be watching 22 children die instead of 23." I mutter to myself, but I think everyone on the cart heard.

I sit at the bar and play with a chocolate wrapped in some shiny-green tin foil. Ok, I see Dan, Tibbles….then I look over and see our mentors.

Coraree isn't a mentor. He couldn't handle it. Although they offered it to him he refused saying "It wouldn't be fair to my tribute." I still wished he was here though.

First is Borago. Thankfully I was told Dan has him as a mentor. Borago is a Victor yes, and pretty skilled, but no mentor. Not a single tribute has won under his mentorship; in fact they almost always die first. He's a good guy don't get me wrong. I've meet him a couple times with Coraree. He's just not cut out for this.

My mentor must be her then. The woman sitting next to him. She is average size with typical white skin which is a bit tanned from the sun but not on the level of mine. She has blue-grey color eyes and blond hair which is pulled tightly back in a ponytail which flows in sharp waves not even touching her shoulders. Many know her. She's our District's star. Not that she's like that at all in fact she keeps mostly to herself. She talks with Borago a lot though and Coraree sometimes.

Kekae Sast is a pretty good mentor. Almost all of her tributes last fairly long for being no-careers, well they make it past the cornucopia at least some of them. She's also had 2 tributes win under her mentorship. One of which was Coraree.

After my conversation with Tibbles the room had gotten pretty quiet. I seem to be good at doing that now in days. Everyone keeps to themselves. I just sit at a bar trying to think of a plan for this thing. Honestly I don't know where to start. My mind wanders to all sorts of Hunger Games things….

Arenas

Weapons

Careers

Tributes

Sponsors

Training Scores

Interviews

When suddenly I notice Kekae glaring at me. I look secretively trying to read her face. She wears a blank look for the most part, but I take a second glance and realize there is something else to it. Like she's judging me or trying to comprehend, but also as if she recognizes me.

Well of course, I'm no stranger to her. She was after all….his mentor. Everyone pretty much knew.

In Coraree's tribute interview Cesar Flickerman asked him about his necklace (which was still around his neck).

Interview:

"It was made for me by someone close." Coraree responded.

"Oh! Someone close! Tell me is this someone close a girl? Hmmmm?" Cesar Flickerman was always interested in tribute relationships.

"Yes actually. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember." Coraree replied.

"Well tell us about her! What's her name? What does she look like? What's she like?" Cesar bombards Coraree with questions about me. Like I said the Capitol loves a good romance story.

"Her name is Calla Astra. And she's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've seen. There's no one quite like her. She's a fighter, fierce, strong, but she also cares about her family. And when I went through some rough times she was always there for me. By my side, looking out for me, calming me down, laughing with me, working at the Cattle Industry with me. Just being there for me. And the truth is I love her. And honestly if it had to be me or her participating in these Games I'd much rather it be me!"

Those words would hang on to me forever. I had sorta skipped over it this past year with all that had been going on but all of the sudden it just came to mind.

I felt tears forming in my eyes but held them back. This wasn't the time nor the place. Shortly after Kekae is done checking me out she says "You….Your name. Calla….Your Coraree's girl?"

Girl?! Well no duh. She wasn't blind, deaf, or stupid. She saw us together. She heard the interview.

"He's my best friend." I say back giving her a slide glance. Somehow telling her that I'm his love interest feels weird.

"Yeah. How could I forget. You're practically all he talked about." she said with a small chuckle.

"You know he really likes that Wolf necklace you made him. I like it too; it's got something to it….It's got spirit. You remind me of that necklace….You have something to you….You have spirit." she says keeping her gaze.

"I do." I say with fire in my voice. I look at her full on now trying to figure out her angle. This only makes her laugh.

"No, No! That's good! That's good. Having spirit means you're a fighter. Fighters last longer." she settles with a smile still keeping her gaze.

"Speaking of fighting. Tell me. What's your intent towards this whole thing?" she looks questionly.

"My intent is to wim. No matter what it takes. To get back home. My sister is sick and she needs medicine. Medicine costs money. Victors get money. Money buys medicine. Medicine cures sister." I say. A bit aggressive. My anger is starting to direct itself twards her. This only makes her laugh more.

"Coraree was right. You are firery. But no, that's good. We can do a lot with that. Are you sure that's the only reason you want to win?" she says a bit suspicious of my answer.

"Well there is the value of my own life!" I spit back getting even more aggressive with her. This isn't going to do me any good. Taking my anger out on her wouldn't get me anywhere. I'm just tired and today's events were really starting to take their toll.

"And Coraree. He doesn't have anyone left." I finally admit fighting back tears yet again.

"I guess another reason is the Capitol. I want them to know that they can't break me. That I'm not going down without a fight. I want them to know that I'm proud of who I am and that they can't make an example out of me!" I let it all out before I can stop myself. Kekae sits back in her chair crossing her arms and nodding her head a little.

"Well I have to say, I'm impressed. You got spirit. An unbreakable spirit. That's hard to come by now a days. But if you're that determined to win. You can win. I don't doubt it. But of course you're going to need some help. I'm willing to help you. To get back to Coraree and your family. But first I need to ask you….Are you willing to fight to the death not just for yourself but for everything you've ever stood for?"

"Yes!" I answer back as soon as she is done talking. No need to think any further it's clearly what I was determined for. I stare back at her eyes with a look of pure determination.

"Where do we start?" I ask with a false grin.

"We've already started….You're a fighter. I have no doubt that you'll become a Victor. But it's gonna take a lot. From both of us." she holds out her left hand and I shake it finalizing our deal. The deal of my survival.

Kekae was going to be a more than exceptional mentor and I was going to be a more than exceptional tribute.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want me to do first? Push-ups or something? Is there a gym on the train? Are we going to do something, because I'm up for whatever." I ramble.

Hey, if there was something that I could be doing right now I'm up for it. Cause when you're a tribute from District 10 in the Hunger Games you can use all the help/prep you can get.

"Nothing for tonight. You've had a rough day I take it. So the best you can do for tonight is sleep. It's important that you get all the sleep and rest you can because once you're in the arena you can easily get fatigued. So rack up the hours while you can because trust me, you're not going to want to sleep much in the arena. I'll tell Tibbles not to wake you and you sleep in as long as you want. And I'm guessing you haven't eaten tonight. Get a small snake, too much at once and you'll up-chuck like Dan did….All over my favorite shirt."

That's so gross.

"Drink some of this." she says handing me a cup.

"It's just tea but it always makes me feel tired." she says. I take a small sip. The warm liquid runs down my throat. The mint soothes the rawness it has from dust and tears. The perfect remedy.

"Tomorrow we'll talk." she continues.

"Talk….Like strategy?" I ask.

"Like everything." she responds. I nod my head a little processing all the information that was now compiling in my head.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she says getting up and heading to another car.

I sip the tea a bit more. Yep, it's pretty damn relaxing. I look over at Borago who didn't even bother going back to his room to sleep. He just has his cowboy hat over his face and is sitting back in a chair. This makes me smile a bit because it reminds me of how Coraree would sleep sometimes during breaks at work.

I look at Dan who is sitting next to me starring at the T.V. looking like he might have a relapse of dinner's supposed events. Me not wanting my shirt to end up like Kekae's take this as my que to leave.

When I get back to my room I rip all my clothes off and go over to the drawers that I was told contained sleep wear. The possibilities are endless. Night shirts, under wear, long sweats, tank-tops. I decide to go with a short, silky gown with lace on the bottom and top. Really it didn't take me that long because I just grabbed whatever I saw first.

I wash the eyeliner from my face and make my way back to bed where I notice a plate with 2 biscuits, butter, and honey has been set on a white napkin. It's at this point I realize that I am starving and quickly consume the 2 biscuits and what's left of the tea. I set the empty plate and cup on a small table and jump onto the soft bed. I pull myself under the covers and just lay there with my eyes wide open in the dark. I glance over at both sides of the bed just to confirm to myself that no one is next to me. Sadness starts to flow through me again.

How I wish Coraree could just be there and I could spend the whole night with my face burrowed in his side and his arms wrapped around me. But he wasn't here and I was all alone. So for now my pillow would have to do. I grab one of the extras and scrunch it up in my arms resting my face on top of it. This is somewhat better but nowhere near the comfort and safety I find in his embracer. I just try to picture him here with me telling me that I'm safe and that everything is going to be ok. But I know deep down none of this is true. I'm all alone. And with this I close my eyes.

All alone.


	8. Chapter 8

I am woken up by a flood of gold light seeping through my window from the sun. I lay there for 5 minutes or so with my eyes open fully waking up. I get up and put my feet on the ground then start walking towards the shower taking off my night gown as I get near the door. I turn on the hot water and let the water cascade down my body. Now I'm wide awake. I continue to lather my body with strongly fragrented soap then wash it all off. I have to admit I could get use to these hot showers every day. Sometimes when I visited Coraree I would take a shower in his house. He didn't seem to mind.

After the shower I towel off and dry my hair. Now to pick out clothes, which believe it or not has even more possibilities than the night clothes. I just decide to do what I did before….grab whatever I saw first. In this case it's not too bad. The shirt is a tie-dye of red and orange colors either 2 slits on either side of my mid-section. It looks like a puma scratched it. My kinda style. The jeans are flares. I left my hair down long with braids and yeah, the beads and feathers.

I walk over to the dinning cart. Sitting there again is Tibbles, Dan, Borago, and Kekae. I take a seat across from Kekae.

"Oh you're up. Good. As of now we are about 2 hours from the Capitol. There you are going to be sent straight to your stylist for the chariot ride. Now as you may already know, our stylist sucks!"

It's true they really do suck. If they dress me up as a cow I swear!

"Fortunately we may be able to do something about this. Stand up for a second; I want to see what you're wearing." I do as she says just standing there looking around. I wasn't use to being assessed like this. I see her write something in her notepad.

"Hmmmm…." she mumbles a bit. I crane my neck enough to take a quick glance at her note pad, but all I can see is my picture and a lot of writing.

"Yep. I think we can work with your stylist on this." she closes her notepad.

"About the stylist part. I'm going to be honest, it's a complete violation of your privacy but you'll just have to deal with it. Go with what they say. There will be showering, trimming, tweezing, waxing, grooming- just bare it because in the end they are going to make you look irresistible. Attractive tributes get the most sponsors. But it won't be too hard to make you look attractive." she smiles at me. I smile back awkwardly.

Did she just say trimming. They better not cut my hair!

"Now for business. Let's watch a recap of the reapings. It's good to know your competition beforehand. I'm asking you to judge people. Red flag some. You need to know who to watch out for. Also that being said watch out, there are always some surprises. Never underestimate your opponent. That's how most careers die. That cute little 13 year-old girl, who wants to be in an alliance, what a surprise it would be if you woke up in the middle of the night only to find her standing with a knife ready to slit your throat." I know that sounds extreme but it's true, things like that have happened before.

"Don't trust anyone!" she concludes. Then we both grab a notepad and start the recaps.

First up is District 1. Careers. I hate them. District 1 is the richest District and as a result their tributes always act so superior. These tributes are no exception. First is a girl with long straight blond hair. She looks about 17 and definitely a career. She walks up to the stage strutting like a peacock. I write down her name. Platinum. Typical! District 1 always has ridiculous names.

The guy's name is Shine. How mannerly. But he's pretty big, 17 or 18 as well. He volunteered, they both did. Definitely careers.

District 2 is next. Can't stand them as well. The girl has fire red, curly hair and an evil look. She is to 16 or 17 and a career. Her name is Drita. Next comes a 16 year-old. He looks pretty fit as well. Most likely a career. He has patchy, scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Orius. Again they are volunteers.

Then you have 4. Kekae told me to look for a tribute who stands out. And they do. The girl, Wave, has beautiful blond wavy hair that goes just past her breasts. She has pretty sea-green eyes and is about my age. She looks like a girl from the sea. She's a career probably.

The male tribute stands out immediately. Automatically volunteering. He's massive. Definitely 18. Very muscular. He has muddy brown hair and green eyes. Not the pretty sea green color like Wave's, but a hideous brown-green color. Most people's eyes have a flicker of light to them, but these ones don't. They are cold, dark, and mercfuless, in such a way it makes your blood run cold. He's got a look on his face that makes you wonder if he's not going to lung at you and kill you instantly. This is the face of a killer and a blood thirsty mercenary.

His name is Trench. Couldn't have picked a better one. He reminds me of those soulless monsters that lurk in such places. A place with no life, an endless crack in the Earth in which only fear exists.

When he takes the stage Wave's expression changes from a serious, content look to a happy, giggly, girly one. He only gives a suspicious half smirk. It's not hard to tell she has a thing for him. Why? I don't know. But I do know relationships don't tend to last very long in the Hunger Games.

5,6,7,8

Same old same old. Kids who look like they've just received a death sentence and they might as well have. 9 is typically this way but something doesn't seem right about these tributes. They seem eager. This usually never happens. Careers from an outlying District. But not entirely unheard of. I remember what Kekae said "Don't ever underestimate your opponent." And with that I write them down.

The girl is about 16 or 17 with short, curly, dirty blond hair, white skin, and freckles. Her name is Maple. The boy has sand colored spiky hair and brown eyes. His name is Henrick.

Then my District. We fast-forward through that one. Going through it once was more than enough.

Then 11.

Then 12.

Kekae turns off the T.V.

"So." she begins clutching her notepad.

"1,2, and 4. Careers, all of them." I nod my in agreement.

"Everyone else seems the norm, but don't take them for granet. Any one of them could easily pull a Johanna Mason."

Oh, yes. Who could forget Johanna Mason. The girl from 7 who pretended to be weak, then when it came down to the last 8 tributes she won taking them by surprise with her axe handling abilities. Coraree met her once. He said she was cool but had a nasty attitude.

"That being said 9. Those tributes seemed unusual."

"I already made note of them. I think they're careers." I said in response.

"Careers in an outlying Distict are rare but not completely unreal. Yes, watch out for them. During training check them out. If they are careers they're going to show off."

All of the sudden the windows go dark and I realize we're going through a tunnel. In no time though, a city that seems to sparkle comes into full view.

"The Capitol , is that it?" I ask.

"You bet, and we're early. That's good. We'll have plenty of time to make you look sexy!" Kekae says with an amused tone clapping her hands together.

Sexy?! Is that what they plan to dress me like. Well, it could be worse and the hotter the tribute the more the sponsers. Not like I have a say any way.

The train pulls up at the station. As we exit the crowd goes ballistic. Screaming and hollering. Any louder and I think my ears would bleed. The people of the Capitol are like aliens. Costums that hurt my eyes, faces that look in-human. They are all so bezare. Before I can stare at these weird people much more I am whisked into the remake center.

They take my clothes and give me a robe. Kekae leaves and 3 rideculous Capitol people start flustering me.

"She is so pretty!"

"Yeah, we can make her look like a star!"

"What a beautiful young lady!"

"And her eyes are breathe taking!"

They swarm me, escorting me to a table. Next to the table all sorts of make-ups, soaps, and oils and stuff I've never even seen or heard of.

Oh shit! Here it goes.

Hours of plucking, waxing (everywhere!), cleaning, bathing, oiling, scrubbing. I handle most of it though. Then they start cutting the split ends of my hair. Before I know it they have my beaded feather hair in their hands ready to cut it out. This crosses the line. Sorry Kekae but some things are intolerable.

"No!" I yell at them.

"You can't cut that out its very important to me! Don't you dare! Even put your scissors close to it and I swear!" I screech, already fed up with Capitol people.

They argue with me for a while, but I refuse to step down. Then they have to call in Kekae and my stylist.

More bickering. Then I decide to end it by saying "Come on! Some of you people wear fucking cat whiskers for goodness sakes! Are you serious!" Ok I'll admit it. I lost my cool for a second but I had a point.

Finally Kekae convinces them to leave it in. Saying it gives me a neat, tribal look. They like this idea.

After the "remake" is done I see my stylist. Her name is Trisia. What can I say a typical Capitol person.

"You have a very beautiful figure!" she says.

"Which why we have something special planned for you!" she says with a snorting laugh. She's excited and I can't tell if that's a bad thing or a good thing.

We go to get me prepped for the chariot ride. The whole time goes on and on about how she adored Coraree and how terrible it was that I was reaped for these Games. I find myself gritting teeth again, trying to avoid tears and another argument.

When they're all done styling me for the chariot ride she walks me over to a mirror. I look in the mirror….

"Damn!" I actually say in shock.

I should have known when Kekae said "sexy" but this is a whole new level of what!

I'm wearing golden, leather, fringed cowgirl pants, a pink button-up cowgirl shirt that has the sleeves cut off and the bottom tied underneath my breasts. It's buttoned down pretty low exposing more of my breasts then I'm comfortable with. Around my pants is a brown leather belt with rhinestones and turquoise. The belt is fastened with a cow skull belt buckle and I'm wearing a cowgirl hat made out of cream colored straw with rhinestones and turquoise around the band of it. My hair is in 2 braids and on my stomach they've painted a beautiful sun design. They love the whole tribal thing now.

I'm escorted with Dan to our chariot. They just throw him in a simple cowboy outfit. The horses are much different than the ones in my District. Their so tame and domestic, were as ours are rowdy and not as tamed.

The first chariot leaves. District 1 a crowd favorite. Shine is in an extravagant jeweled outfit with a huge head dress. Shine shines to the point that it hurts my eyes. Platinum is wearing a platinum huge dress with jewels all over it and a head dress. Their out fits are so over the top I can hardly take them seriously.

Trench and Wave stand side by side. Trench is wearing a sea weed like fabric nad netting that makes him look like a creature of the deep, but the crowd likes him too. Wave is an assortment of green scales, pearls, and shells. Dressed like a siren beautiful women of the sea who call men to their deaths.

Everyone else is barely recognizable. The crowd only seems interested in the careers.

Then we roll out. A way bigger reaction than I was anticipating. The crowd goes wild. They're screaming my name? Apparently they like the costume. And what's not to like? I'm dressed like a complete slut! But if it gets me more sponsors then whatever. More guys are looking at me than I would like. Yeah, I dealt with a lot of that at work but that was different. I knew those guys; I was friends with most of them. I don't even know these people. I just smile and wave. Might as well play along or as Ivy would say (work it girl!).

Finally we are back at the barn. I look around at the other tributes only to see their faces green with envy. Platinum has been out done and she knows it. I receive a nasty look from her. I only smile back and wave which makes her face go red with anger. That's right be jealous I laugh to myself. I notice the girl from 12 look my way she smiles slightly. Not like my mean smile but like a nice one. Curious. Even a bit friendly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well done." says Kekae.

"I'd say we made quiet the first impression." she glances at the other tributes and mentors.

Haymitch, the mentor from District 12, comes stumbling past us. He's majorly drunk. Just then he puts his hand against our chariot and leans over throwing-up all over the place (Well Dan looks like you've been out done). At this moment I can't help but feel a bit bad for the District 12 tributes.

"See you could do worse than me!" Kekae laughs. I smile at this. It's true I could do much worse, and on top of all that Kekae seems to know what she's doing which is never a bad thing.

We pile into an elevator taking us to or temp house. As we get out I'm a bit taken a back. Everything is so fancy and refined. There isn't any mooing of cattle, smell of livestock, dirt, and most importantly none of that dust that seems to get everywhere.

It doesn't seem right. To just treat us like the richest people in Panem, then through us in some hostel waste land and make us kill each other. They try to domesticate us, make us likeable, dress us up in fancy clothes, groom us, teach us edict, then give us weapons, make us lose our morals, make us kill, make us savage. It was all sincere craziness and now I was thrust into the middle of it all.

My room is even more extravagant then the one on the train. It's almost as big as my house! I crash on the bed and just sleep in my underwear. I'm so done for the night.

Training Day.

I put on an athletic bra, black stretchy pants, combat boots, and a white t-shirt. My hair is pulled back in a high pony tail with the end of my hair in a bunch of small braids that go all the way up to my hair band.

The girl I see in the mirror looks like me. Well she is me but more like how I normally look. None of these dresses or ridiculous cowgirl get-ups. But I know that were in the savage part now. This makes me think of the careers. What could possibly be going through their heads right now? Seeing others in previous games I wonder if they think about anything other than who their next victim is going to be.

I know this is an important day for me. Here's not only where I'll get to learn important skills for my survival but also where I'll get to meet my "fellow" tributes. And here's where they'll really met me. Which means no more of this sad girl bullshit. Time to suck it up. Time to show them the real me. Not some weakling who falls to defeat, but some person who is strong and stands up to victory. Sorta like a Thunderbird.

What is a Thunderbird? Kenigh would tell me a story my mom used to tell. Apparently she heard it from one of Dad's old aunts or something. I can remember it now, it was my favorite story. When I was little I would always beg for someone to tell me it and when there was no one around to tell it I would tell it to myself. And it went like this….

Legend of the Thunderbird:

There is a giant Eagle who lives in the mountain created by Thunder itself.

The Eagle watches over its people, their fearless protector.

The Eagle's wrath is nothing to mess with.

The Eagle will avenge its people.

When it screeches lightning flashes.

When its wings flap thunder clashes.

Beware anyone who crosses the Thunderbird.

Sometimes when things were bad and it seemed like there was no hope I would remember this story and a fire would ignite inside of me. The one that kept me going even when I felt everything was lost. Realizing this made me wonder if such things exist. If the Thunderbird was real. In a way I feel that it is. The fire it gave me saved me. It brought light to dark times. So yes, I do believe in the Thunderbird.

I enter the training room walking tall receiving the fire the Thunderbird gave me.

The training woman (I think her name is Atala) briefs us on the different stations. She tells us how all are important and even though combat is important finding food is equally as important. Then she proceeds to tell us how most of us are going to die (thanks just what I wanted to hear). After that she releases us. The careers go immediately to the weapons. Show offs. My fiancé is a Victor I know the tricks. Intimidation, unfortunately for them I'm not easily intimidated.

I feel a bit lost. I'm not quite sure where to go. Then I see the hand-to-hand combat station. I try to resist but the temptation is all too great. Whereas careers prefer to distance themselves with heavy duty weapons I prefer to get up close and personal with my opponent. And I have some serious steam to blow off.

As I make my way over to the combat station I can already feel the careers eyes on me. Nothing to do just keep going. As I get closer I am greeted by a tall guy with massive biceps.

"Hello, my name is Quinn and I am the physical combat trainer. Are you interested in some training?"

"More like some sparing." I reply.

"Well I think we can manage that." he says. For someone who is supposed to be teaching me skills on fighting to the death he's surprisingly friendly.

"Now how do you want to start out easy, medium, or hard?" (What am I fighting a robot?)

"Hard ." I reply. He raises his eyebrows a bit.

"One on one or double team with multiples?" he asks. Come on, in the arena if I fight anyone they'll most likely have a friend. So best be prepared.

"Doubles." I reply.

"You sure about that?" Quinn asks surprised by my request. I nod my head in reassurance.

"Well ok then, I think we can handle that! Huh guys?" I see some more Capitol people step forward all fairly impressive in size. I have now attracted the full attention of the careers.

First up to challenge me is Quinn. He has a cocky smirk on his face which will make sinking my fists into him all the more satisfactory. I've been waiting to burn off my anger and going all out on some buffs from the Capitol is the perfect way to do so.

Quinn lunges at me and I dodge. He comes again faster than I can react to and I feel his right hook sink into my face. I stager back and feel more fists strike my body. The pain is intense. Jabs are aimed at my head, shoulders, stomach, and everywhere else. I get knocked down to the floor but I get back up whipping the blood from my nose. The careers are laughing now and I see Quinn with that cocky look again. That's when I let it happen. I let the fire take over. I feel it burn through my veins until I am completely engulfed in flames. The Thunderbird has come to save me once more.

Quinn lunges at me again but before that nasty right hook can make another appearance I punch him right in the face. The impact is so great that he gets knocked flat on his back and spits out some teeth. He gets back up though and now his friends have joined in. They form a circle and start taking digs at me one right after the other. I immediately start deflecting punches and kicks. It becomes a second nature like instinct. I flip a girl and she lands on the floor with a moan. My chop hits another guy in the throat. I kick someone in the stomach. On and on. I'm unstoppable. I'm on fire. It doesn't end till they all back off. The session is over and I have remained victorious. Quinn scuffles up clutching his nose which is now gushing blood.

"I think your good for now." he stagers away.

"Thanks." I give a slight smile and walk towards the shelter station. The careers look dumbfounded and as I walk by them I notice their eyes set on me in suspicion as if I have some secret weapon. I wish that was true.

Since I have already revealed one of my skills I decide to stay clear of the spear station. Some things are better left a surprise.

The whole session is pretty much a bore. I realized quickly that most of this stuff was pretty much just common sense. So I decide to just sit back and assess things from the edible plant station. Maple the girl from 9 is handy with a bow and arrow. As for her buddy Henrick he's got some skill too. Seeing who they hang with I'm counting them as careers.

Before I know it lunch time has arrived and everybody is already tabling up. Since I was finishing up at the edible plant station I'm the last to arrive. All of the tables are already occupied by one or more tributes. As I pass by the ever so obvious career table I hear them whisper. I keep walking till one of them yells "Hey….10 girl1" I assume they are referring to my District.

"I think her name is Calla. Ca….Calla!" the girl from 4, Wave, shouts. I turn around and look at all of them.

"What?" I shout back a bit annoyed. I have an apparent issue with careers if you couldn't already tell.

They make beckoning motions with their hands. I hesitantly walk over. Sitting at the table is Shine, Platinum, Orius, Drita, Henrick, Maple, Wave, and Trench.

"She does look familur." Shine says.

"Yeah, where have I seen her before?" Drita adds in.

"Is she related to someone?"

"Another tribute?"

"Victor?"

They murmur to each other none stop. I consider walking away and just as I'm about to a loud voice booms over the others.

"You do know her. Everyone does. Her name is Calla Astra. A girl from District 10. Back in the 71st Hunger Games a tribute by the name of Coraree Riker won and became the 3rd Victor of 10. During the interview he talked about his lover back home. Her name was Calla. This Calla. You guys are looking at the girlfriend of a Victor. And from what we just saw at the combat station she and her boyfriend may share more than just kisses at sunset."

I look back at the boy standing up and am not surprised when I see that it's Trench. How does he know this much? It makes me wonder if they teach History of the Games at career academy but by the way the rest of them are still pondering this I'd say sea monster here just knows his shit. Great he's smarter than I thought. The one good thing about careers is they're usually all dipshits. But it looks like now is not the time for stereotypes. Remember never underestimate your opponents. Beyond the fact I don't like how he knows these things about me. Screw the Capitol and their social media.

"Oh. Yeah I remember that. That was so touching, when he told all of Panem about you. Then he wore your necklace as his token. And when he got back to District 10 he hugged you as soon as he got off the train. So romantic! But now you're here. That's so sad, and after you just got him back!" Originally I would have thought the little bitch was being sarcastic but when I look at Wave she looks pretty serious. Are those tears starting to form in her eyes? Sympathy from a career! I must have gotten a concussion when Quinn punched me. I just stare at her with a what the **** look. All the careers are silent now. They glare at Wave as if she just grew a fish tail and honestly I'm sure I am too.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Wave asks.

"Um, I don't think there's room." Platinum says in her best bitchy voice.

"Then we'll make room." Trench says giving Platinum the que to shut-up. All the careers look up at me.

This was it. An invitation to the career pack. I looked at them and the other tributes. It would certainly be an advantage. Just as I was thinking that a picture of Marigold flashed in my head. What was I thinking! I knew what careers were like. Wave is obviously an exception. I don't know where that came from? But join them and hunt down people, children! When I looked back at them I saw what they really were, Dark Spirits. The kind takes all the hate in the world and allies with it. Cruelty and hostility were their allies, not me. They beckon for me to join them but I refuse to walk on the dark path. Surly this Game isn't worth my soul.

"Are you sitting down or not!" growled Trench.

"No." I reply staring right back at Trench's dark eyes. I smirked slightly and walked away. Their faces can't even register the amount of shock I just slapped onto them. Hah Priceless!

That felt great but now one problem. Who am I going to sit with? I looked around the dining room and same as before all the tables were taken. I was considering sitting with Dan when I saw her. The girl from 12 who smiled at me when we were at the chariot rides. That has to be better than sitting with Dan. I go over to where she is sitting and tap her on the shoulder. She looks over startled but even more so when she sees me standing behind her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask trying to sound friendly.

"Uhh. No. You can sit here." she says back with that same pretty smile she had on last time I saw her. I take the seat across from her.

She's pretty with olive tone skin and dark brown almost black hair that is pulled back in a loose bun. She has a beauty mark and a couple of big freckles going up her neck. Her eyes are a ghost grey color that reminds me of freshly molded silver.

The career table is now giving me the dirtiest looks. Not top of my concern though.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl from 12 trying to redirect my attention.

"Brook." she replies in a soft voice.

"That's cool. I like that name." It was very fitting. Now I saw it her eyes were silver like the waters of a Brook.

"My name is-

"Oh I know your name. Lots of people do." she breaks in mid-sentence. I just kinda stutter there looking at her blankly.

"Your name is Calla. You're that girl that that boy Victor from 10 was talking about a couple Games ago. His name was Coraree. And since he was your boyfriend that makes you competing sort-of a big deal….with everyone."

….Does everyone in Panem know my business! Well at least she explained how she knew my name.

"So you're from 12 right?" I ask.

"Yep. Born and raised. I grew up in a place called the seam."

"What's the seam?" I ask. Never heard of it, but seeing the frown on Brook's face it doesn't sound like rainbows and sunshine.

"It's the poorest part of the District. It's where all the coal miners live." she says sounding ashamed.

"I thought everyone was a coal miner. Isn't the whole District like that?" I'm a bit confused now.

"It would seem that way but our District is divided into 2 parts. One for us coal miners called the seam, and one for the merchants and richer people in town. The seam is like the ugly sore of the District. It's there and there is nothing you can do about it but pretend it doesn't exist." she replies the frown on her face getting bigger.

"Wow, and I thought I was the one who lived in the shit hole." I say with a small chuckle. Brook chuckles a bit too.

"I thought you would have it pretty good considering who you're close to?" she says raising one eyebrow. I'm guessing she means Coraree.

"Yeah but that only happened a couple years ago and before that it wasn't too good and now even though he offers I can never bring myself to take money from him." I say back in a quieter voice.

"Why not! I mean isn't that an advantage in your situation?" Brook seems shocked. Well since I've told her this much I might as well keep going.

"Well you have to remember he came from the same situation as me and it feels sort-of wrong. That and although pride is one of my biggest strengths it's also one of my biggest weaknesses."

"That's very noble of you." Brook says with a smile.

"So what's life like in District 10?" she asks.

"Well we have cows. And boys." That's the best I could come up with.

"Hehe. How's your boy?" she laughs.

"Coraree?" I ask.

"The Victor one." she says back still chuckling.

"Well I don't know we hang out sometimes."

"Are you 2 still in love?" she asks smiling.

"Yes." I say back blushing.

"I saw him on T.V. He's pretty hot." she giggles.

"I think so too." I laugh. Girly, girly, girly.

"Do you think you 2 would have evr gotten married?" she asks.

I stop myself for a second and I'm forced to think back to the time we said good-bye. I think of how I would have been happily engaged to the guy I loved and would never have to worry about Hunger Games ever again. I came so close to that future, but now it has taken a completely different direction.

I must have been stunned for quite some time because when I come back to my senses Brook has a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asks still looking at me.

"Ahh….Yeah, yeah. No I'm good." I recover myself.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked that." she apologizes.

"No, it's fine. It's just….we're engaged." I say fighting tears harder than I ever have before. Brook has a shocked look on her face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-

"It's fine. Really. I guess it just gives me one more thing to live for."

"But anyways, do you have a boyfriend?" I quickly change the subject. I didn't want to talk about Coraree anymore.

"No, but there is this one guy I like." Brook giggles quickly regaining her girlishness.

"Well, tell me about him!"

"Ok, ok. So his name is Gale Hawthorne, and he is a total hottie! He's from the seam. All the girls at school like him. I live like next door to him but I don't even think he knows I exist. He's always hanging out with this girl named Katniss anyways. I'm so jealous. I mean she pretty much gets his undivided attention. Lucky Katniss girl." Brook rambles with her face lit up.

"Well if you win he will have to notice you." I smile back amused by this whole "Gale Hawthorne" story. It's nice to know that not all tributes are ghosts or sociopaths. At least one of them is remotely human.

"Yeah right! If I win! Like I'm going to win!" Brook scoffs. It upsets me to see such a nice friendly girl like Brook give up on her life so easily and before I really think things through I say "You shouldn't give up on yourself like that. Admitting defeat means you've already lost the Games and they haven't even started yet."

"What chance do I have? I'm from District 12. I'm an 18 year-old girl. I have no idea how to use a weapon. I don't know any of this stuff and on top of that my mentor is an alcoholic!" she settles down a bit still with wide eyes as if she can't believe she just did that.

"That may be true but if you don't fight back you'll fall like the rest. And I don't think you deserve that Brook. You deserve much more. Just being another player in their Games makes you nothing more than a shadow. The hollowed out remains of something that once was. But fighting back makes you more than just a player. It makes you a Legend. And even if you do die it is better to die with honor, courage, strength, and integrity than just to cower helplessly in your last moments. Make yourself an idol. Don't let them make a lesson out of you. Show them that they can't kill your spirit." I give her the advice I had to give myself on the train.

I know doing this isn't helping me in the Games but not doing so seems wrong. Besides I like Brook, she's much more fun to talk to then….well everyone in this facility.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever had someone care about me that much before. And this is the last place I'd expect someone to….Thank you." she says with a genuine look of gratitude.

"I promise you I won't let you down!" she gives me a determined look, like the one I had on the train. I just nod speechless. We both nod, a mutual sign of respect.

Watch out Panem. Looks like the Thunderbird is helping out more than one person in this Game.


	10. Chapter 10

I stumble back to my room my body aching and exhausted from training. A hot shower would feel good.

After I'm all cleaned up and dressed I head to the main room for dinner. Good, cause I'm starving. Kekae confronts me first.

"So, how was train….What happened to your face!" she looks at my face with a shocked look.

Aw shit. I should have known a right hook like that would leave some form of memorabilia. Of course I was too dumb not to think of hiding it behind the masses of make-up that was in my room. Oh well, guess I should just tell her.

"I challenged a bunch of trainers at the combat station." I tell the truth.

"You what!" she shouts looking even more shocked.

"How stupid are you!"

"I told you for this to work you need to listen to me! Not only do you have a black eye and possibly a concussion, you demonstrated your skills in front of a room full of tributes! Rival tributes! Kids who are trying to killll you! We made a deal that we would help each other on this. Not to intently screw ourselves! I can only help you as much as you can help yourself." she yells at me.

I've obviously pissed her off. Way to go Calla, and know that I think about it. What did I gain from that? A black eye and a bad reputation, actually more like a concussion and an invitation to the career pack. But I decide to just be completely honest. It was awesome!

"I was angry and needed to blow off some steam. And now that I consider all of the Capitol people I punched I would have done it all over again. And it wasn't a complete bust; I mean I got respect from the careers. Oh and by the way, you don't need to worry about me doing that again I got banned from that station. Did you know they could do that?" I state. She might as well have something not to be completely pissed about.

"Ehhhh." she sighs putting her hand on her forehead.

"Ok. I know you are probably enraged right now, we all are, just you need to hide your anger from yourself. Pretend it doesn't exist then when you're in a real fight release it all at once. It's much more effective that way, trust me. As for the training mishap at least you didn't suck and getting respect from careers is a good thing. So my advice, next time you're at training eat some berries or something. Don't chuck a spear or use some of your all powerful skills I know you probably have and keep them secrete. Remember, surprise is your ally. Know your enemy but don't let them know you." she says collecting herself from her earlier lecture.

"I will." I reply back.

"That is pretty cool that you kicked their ass' though." she laughs a bit. I laugh too.

We head to the dinner table only to watch as a feast is being laid down right before our eyes. There is everything I could possibly think of as far as food is concerned. I don't know where to start. It's all just so overwhelming.

Dan starts eating right away and I can't stand the sight of it. He eats like a famished coyote on a dead buffalo carcass. Tibbles looks completely disgusted. So does everyone else. I even notice some Capitol attendants grimacing at this repulsive display of table manners. Finally I have had enough.

"Do you have any respect!" I roar at him. He drops all the food in his hands and looks at me all wide eyed and terrified.

"Eating like that you ought to be ashamed of yourself! You should have pride in your District. But acting like that drags us all through the mud! You represent District 10! You are supposed to show the Capitol what we are really like! And doing that just screams dirty salvages to them! We're not salvages1 Eat like a civilized person!" I go completely off on him.

Everyone just sits silently around the table looking at one another daring someone to make the next move. Well since I dropped yet another social bomb I might as well start. I take a piece of turkey from the serving plate and eat it with my fork! (see Dan). The taste is like sunshine in my mouth. It certainly beats dried beef. Everyone else starts eating including Dan, which I now see has adopted some-what civil table manners.

After dinner I decide to go to bed because I'm exhausted if you already didn't know. I walk off towards my room when all of the sudden a hand reaches out and pulls back on the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no you don't." says the voice I recognize as Kekae's.

"You get the pleasure of pulling an all-nighter. Concussion face." she smiles.

"Yeah, guess one coma in the family is more than enough." I grimace. Sigh. And I was already so tired.

It was dreadful. I spent the first part of the night curled up on the couch fighting back sleep with a ten-foot pull and unsuccessfully. After 2 hours I could barely stand it. My body was screaming for sleep. I'll close my eyes just for a little bit I say to myself. But just as I'm about to slip into dream land a hand slaps me across the back.

"Wake up!" Kekae shakes me awake, as if the slap wasn't enough. I rub my eyes.

"Next time I'm throwing ice water on you." She threatens.

"Don't you have anything better to do? How are you not tired?" I ask still groggy.

"Nope. When you're a Victor you find that sleep isn't your friend. That and someone needs to be here to keep you from nodding off." she says giving me a friendly shove.

The rest of the night we stayed up playing card games and telling stories. It's better than I anticipated. I actually enjoyed myself. Sometimes it feels like Kekae's my real big sister.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day zooms by quickly and before I know it I'm up next for my private session with the game makers. Or as I like to call them, the assholes with the joy stick.

When I first walk in its super noisy. They all carry on while stuffing themselves and drinking what seems to be a gallon of assorted alcohol. But as soon as I step in front of them, silence. They all stare at me; I even hear some whisper to one another.

"Calla Astra. District 10." I say in a loud voice. I wait a second to collect their full attention but I already have it. Looks like Coraree was helping me after all.

I walk over to the spear rack. Finally, I've been waiting to use these since the day I got here. I select a titanium one first. It's heavy and clumsy so I decide to start off low key and build my way up from there. I go to the 5 yard mark.

Boom! Right in the neck of that human-shaped target.

Next I grab a fiber-glass one. Lighter, way lighter, a bit to light, it feels like I'm holding a toothpick. I go to the 10 yard mark. I've only managed this once so hopefully I can pull it off again.

Boom! Right in the head, yes!

I glance quickly over at the joy stick assholes and all though they seem pretty intrigued it's not quite what I was hoping for. In order to really make my mark I know I have to do something completely spectacular.

I go to pick out another fancy spear until I see an old beat-up wooden one. Although it's not as pretty as mine it's the closest looking. I know this beat-up spear is a bad decision but it feels more comfortable. I pick it up and walk to the 20 yard mark. I've never tried anything this crazy before. But here goes nothing or something. I lift it up, aim it, and throw….

It lands point perfect right in the heart.

I take a second look still not believing what I just did. I've never done something like this before. I hit a cow from 10 yards away and that was amazing. But 20 yards and that's unbelievable.

I walk off. I think I've made my impression.

When I get back to the penthouse Kekae asks me how the private session went.

"They had a nice spear selection." I smirk. She nods her head.

Later on that night we all sit around the T.V. and look at the training scores. All of the careers manage to pull off an 8 or 9 but Trench gets a 10 which is a very impressive score.

Finally it comes to me. I hope that I'll at least get a good enough score to get some sponsors.

They announce my name, my district and then….

10.

A score of 10 equally matching that of Trench the boy monster. It's a good score. A great score and the people of the Capitol seem to notice that.

"Wonderful score! And it just levels career boy's. Perfect. That was just what I was hoping for." Kekae says satisfied. Yeah you and me both.

I glance up at the screen in time to see Brook's score. An 8. Looks like she pulled through on her promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Now with training out of the way I get to look forward to Interview Night.

My prep team spends hours on me waxing, tweezing, intense bathing, perfumes, oils, they even cut my hair so that instead of flowing to my waist like usual it just covers my breasts. I know what you're thinking (What I thought she was going to tackle them if they cut her hair?) and believe me I was about to but Kekae strongly advised to let them because the longer my hair was the more likely it could get tangled on something and possibly cause my death so I relentlessly let them. I come away from this ordeal with sparkling gold nail polish on my hands and feet, bright red lipstick, and eye shadow that looks as though someone put gold flecks on my eyelids. My hair is pulled back straight at top but the rest flows down in a shower of black glossy curls. At the top on the left side of my head they put in an assortment of gold and white flowers varying in size. They put in 2 gold hoop earrings, as for the rest of my ear piercings they put in tiny diamond studs. Finally they have me put on my dress.

It's dazzling. The front goes all the way up to my neck. It's sleeveless and there is a cut out in the middle of my chest which is in the form of a slender tear drop. My back is completely bear with the exception of 2 straps going in a horizontal direction on my lower back. The whole top part of the dress is glittering gold and tight all the way just past my butt. The rest flows out in a smooth gold silk all the way to the floor. This all comes with gold strappy high heels, bangles, and of course, cause it just wouldn't be the Capitol if there wasn't, body glitter.

I walk out of the elevator for interviews. Kekae stands next to me.

"You're Golden." She laughs. I roll my eyes. Somehow dressing me up like a Diva doesn't seem all that funny.

"Did you dress me up like this to make fun of me?" I ask getting irritated.

"No actually. I dressed you up like this so you could get more sponsors." she says regaining a serious tone in her voice. Silence the whole elevator ride.

We arrive on the floor for the interviews. When I get off I see a line with all the other tributes in order of their Districts. Nervousness starts to sink in. Kekae grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"Just remember, hold in your anger and use a fake smile to cover it up." I nod and she walks off. I take my place in line and the first interview starts.

Platinum struts out in a platinum colored dress which is super low up top and super high down below. Whereas some careers are made to look sexy she is made to look like a complete slut. Watching her interview I couldn't help but realize how full of herself she is. And I told myself if I'm going to lose its definitely not going to be to that skank.

After, more of Platinum than I wanted to see, comes off the stage Shine quickly takes her place. He does a wonderful job of portraying himself to be some big time mercenary.

Drita actually scares me some-what due to just how evil she seems to be. I mean I've heard of evil but this girl's a complete sociopath.

Next is Orius. Murderous career boy.

Wave comes on wearing a beautiful sea green with 1 jewel encrusted strap and a triangle design around her mid-section. She speaks in a very polite tone. And I can't help but notice how she's the first career not to talk about how she's looking forward to this and how much of a people slayer she is.

Next is the infamous career pack leader Trench who makes a speech about how it's an honor to be participating and how ne looks forward to killing many tributes.

The tributes from 5 are shy. The ones from 6 even more so. The tributes from 7 seem as if they could care less about their interview. One girl from 8 said how she would like to give all her scarfs that she made to her sister which made me think about who I would want to give my spear to in the event of my possible no return.

Henrick of 9 tells how he's ready and couldn't possibly be more prepared for tomorrow.

Maple talks of how she hopes the cornucopia will be stalked full of lots of arrows because she plans on going hunting.

Then Dan with the wide eyed marvel about just how great the food is here.

Then before I even have time to rehearse my approach I'm called fourth.

"Next up we have Calla Astra from District 10!" Cesar Flickerman shouts and the crowd goes ballistic as I make my way to the hot seat.

"Now Calla, Calla, Calla I believe your name sounds familiar….Oh yes, now I remember. Your Coraree Riker's lady friend! Uh so nice to meet you, he's one of my favorite Victors!" Cesar exclaims in excitement. The crowd roars right along with him.

"Nice to meet you too." I say (fake smile).

"Yes and indeed it is a pleasure. I have to say Calla you're a lucky lady to have someone like that." he smiles back at me.

"And he's a lucky man." I say back giving a smirk. The crowd loves this.

"Indeed, indeed he is and I must say you look simply beautiful!" Cesar says gesturing at my gold dress.

"Thank you." (fake smile).

"If you could say one thing to him now, what would it be?" Cesar asks. That's one bitch of a question but I was anticipating this sorta thing so lucky I'm prepared.

"Since he's probably confines in his house laying on his bed with the initial shock that his dearly beloved has just departed on a potentially fatal journey, I would tell him that I want to win because I don't feel like dying today or any other day for that matter." yes that worked like I wanted it to.

"Well we are rooting right alongside you Calla!" Cesar says in a hyped up voice. The crowd goes ballistic in approval. I have them right where I want them. I did what Kekae said I drew in all the attention.

"Well it's been a pleasure and I'm sorry to say our time is up. So everyone let's give a hand for Calla Astra!" Cesar concluders the interview. I get a standing ovation.

I walk off stage and notice all of the tributes looking at me. The careers give me looks of hatred and the others give me looks of respect. Looks like I've made an impression on more than just the Capitol.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm on the roof top looking out at the sparkling lights of the Capitol. I had to find some way to calm my nerves tonight. I had to find some way to forget about tomorrow. Because tomorrow I would be thrown into an arena to fight 23 others to the death. The fact that it's so close makes me start to panic. I just try to keep my eyes on the lights and fight it; I've become quite good at fighting things.

"Stay strong." I whisper to myself.

"Just stay strong." I sigh.

It's hard to stay strong when everything is screaming at you to give up. But I've been fighting that temptation back since I was born and I certainly wouldn't give into it now, definitely not now. I try to calm myself enough to possibly get some sleep.

"Hey I didn't know I'd meet you up here?" a familiar voice says. I turn around to see Brook come up and look out at the Capitol beside me.

"Yeah just trying to relax a bit." I respond.

"What about tomorrow?" she asks.

"I'll avoid you if you avoid me. I don't want to fight you." I say. It's true she's the last person I would want to fight.

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Brook frowns.

"Well then I guess this is the last time we'll see each other…. It was nice to have meet you." Brook smiles back at me.

"It was nice to meet you too." I smile.

Brook goes to walk off, but I stop her. I hug her and say "Good luck." She hugs me back and replies "good luck."

This is one of the hardest moments in my life. One I'll never forget. This was the last time I'd see my friend alive. That was the last thing I said to her. There's nothing like saying good-bye to a friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up in the morning my least favorite part of the day. Forced up, shaken awake by Kekae. I sit up-right with a bolt.

"They've got to get you ready for the arena."

My prep team flocks me doing my make-up and such. Kekae leaves, I wish she didn't.

They lay out the tribute uniform. A black tank-top, long red pants that have a black stripes going up it in a zigzag formation, black lace up combat boots, and an ultra-thin black jacket with red zigzags. I try to think of what place would require clothes like these, although the tank-top and thin jacket suggest some place warm.

I walk to the hover craft with Kekae. Once were on it a lady comes over with a bid ass syringe and jabs it into my arm.

"Tracker." She says.

I look down at the place where she inserted the tracker and poke at it gently with my finger. It feels like a grain of rice.

The windows go black, we're almost there. Kekae tells me last minute things.

"Ok, remember what I said, don't go to the cornucopia, avoid fights at all costs, find water, and find shelter. And most importantly….Don't let them break you Eagle."

But how did she know? Coraree must have told her. The fact that she said this completely overpowers me and I'm lost for a second. I remember what it means. Eagles are proud, powerful, brave, and strong. An Eagle is said to fly the highest when it's injured and it is because of that strength that they are considered one of the greatest creatures. They cannot be broken. They stand for spirit and so do I.

I'm escorted to an underground tube. As I step inside my body is screaming with adrenaline. Never have I been so nervous in my life. The tube rises up as I try to pull myself together. This is is.

I'm raised up to the arena. I look around. It's hot. Very hot. Arid and dry. I see cacti, mesquite trees, and rocky sand. A desert. The arena is a flat run of open desert. In the further distance I see mountains and cannons.

This is my element. I thrive in hot lands. I couldn't of been luckier.

The countdown starts. I close my eyes for a second and take some deep breathes. The warm desert air soothes my lungs. I breathe out one more time and open my eyes.

38, 37, 36, 35….

I take a runner's stance aimed at the cornucopia but panic strikes me as I soon realize there's not a single spear to be found. I check again it's still not there.

15, 14, 13, 12….

The clock makes its way closer to the start. I have to change my plan. Close to me is a small pack with one strap. Surely I'll need something.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

I make a mad dash at the pack. I grab it as the girl from 7 barrels into me. She reaches for the pack. I grab her extended arm with my right hand and grab her around the back of her neck with my other. I pull her down quickly and knee her in the face. She spits out bloody teeth and I push her to the ground. She moans slightly but I don't take much notice as I grab the pack and take off running in the opposite direction of the cornucopia as fast as a horse. My destination the mountains.

I run non-stop breathing heavily. I've been running top speed like this for a good 20 minutes and have to stop. I lean against a bristle tree catching my breathe. The heat is starting to get to me so I take off the jacket and shove it in my pack before continuing on at a slower pace. I travel for 2 hours until the open desert has turned into a valley. I look up at the mountains and start hiking. I'm fairly sure-footed on the rocky terrain but I slip a couple times and get nasty scraps. It doesn't take me long till I'm near the top and I decide to look for shelter. There are a lot of crevices in the mountain and it doesn't take me long before I come across a big cave. Facing away from the cornucopia. I can see the back of it. It doesn't go deep, only about 7 feet from the edge. It's only about 5 feet wide surrounded by boulders and rocks varying in size. I sit on the floor and investigate the contense of the pack.

Boom, boom, boom! Cannons fire for the fallen tributes. I count 9. That leaves a lot left.

I continue through the pack. A blanket, a piece of bread, and a knife! In pretty decent shape, a long wooden handle and an even longer sharp blade.

I spread the blanket on the ground and move more rocks around it for extra conciliation. With the pack and knife in hand I leave.

The sun is still out and although it's still pretty hot it's starting to cool down for the night.

I try to think of where else water could be besides that lake behind the cornucopia which was all the way on the opposite side of the arena and probably under heavy guard by Trench and his band of coyotes or as more well-known careers. Plants! If plants are growing here they must have some source of water. I rush to a nearby cactus and start digging. After about 5 minutes of continues digging my hands are soaked by the source of the plant's hydration. I drink handful after handful of the warm dusty water till my thirst is quenched. I take one last handful and splash my face with it. Refreshing.

Now that I'm no longer dehydrated I start to think about food. Not much in the way of edible plants so surly there must be meat. But I haven't seen much in the way of live animals here. Maybe that was because I was thinking to big. I pay more attention to the rocks and bushes now and after a hour or so I'm able to catch a lizard. Killing it with my knife I bring it closer to my face. I search it for the toxic orange and black markings of a gila monster, which in term of my consumption would cause yet another boom of the cannon; all I see though are a dull mixture of green and grey colors. Safe enough to eat.

I collect an assortment of bushes and leaves before making my way back to the cave. Once in the cave I lay the bushes and leaves down in a big pile and put the blanket over top.

With 2 rocks I light a fire in the back of the cave. As soon as it's lit I blow it out leaving the hot glowing embers. Since it's dusk the remnants of smoke will just fade into the already blackening desert sky. It's a tactic I've heard used before called fading.

From the pack I retrieve a flat stone and place it on the glowing embers then place the lizard on top of it. Although the fire may not be as hot as it was in its full glory the embers are still plenty hot enough to cook the lizard. When it's done cooking I take a bit. The taste is horrible but bearable and food is food.

After putting out the embers completely I crash on my make-shift bed. It's actually pretty nice. From here I can see out far through the valley, not to mention it's high off the ground, and fairly cozy. Kinda like a giant Eagle's nest. Haha, funny right but I'll definitely get some sleep tonight.

I lay down using my pack as a pillow and my jacket as a blanket. Just as my eyes are about to shut the Capitol anthem starts playing at full blast. Can't get a brake can I? Then they start flashing picture in the sky of the fallen.

The boy from 3, the girl from 3, the girl from 8, Dan, the boy from 11, the girl from 11, the boy from 12, the girl from 7,and the girl from 5 all die at the cornucopia.

The girl from 8 whose scarves will be given to her sister along with her dead body. Dan, however annoying he might be, was still just a 13 year old boy from home. For me I have survived the day but for 9 they weren't as lucky.

As for Brook she's alive somewhere probably thinking the same horrible thoughts that I am. This makes me some-what happy, she decided to fight after all.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up and it's already 80 degrees out. The sun shines hot and dry over the land sucking all the moisture till it cracks.

I'm bored and restless as I lie in the increasingly hot cave. So fresh (dry) air is needed. Throwing my pack over my shoulder I'm off to explore the treacherous wasteland.

Hours of hiking over mountains surrounding the valley leaves me devastatingly thirsty so I tap another cactus, but just then I hear voices. Stealth fully and being as quiet as possible I crouch in vigil behind some rocks.

They're in the valley, the murderous pack of coyotes. Trench, Wave, Henrick, and Platinum. Where are the others? I know they're not dead.

They continue to talk as I get closer fading into the mountain like a shadow.

"We've been walking around for hours and we've only managed to find one damned tribute. There's nothing out here! No food, no water. She would have to be by the lake. All of the tributes would have to otherwise they'd die! We're only wasting time! Let's go back!" Henrick argues.

"I told you I saw her go this way!" Platinum spits at him.

"You saw nothing cause you were too busy playing let's see how many pieces I can hack a tribute into with my machete. Why don't you just go off and powder your nose blonde! You should have never left your posh home in District 1 any ways!" Henrick jeers.

"Why you little rangy District 9 mutt! I'll show you just how many pieces I can hack a tribute into!" Platinum screeches at him unsheathing her machete. Wave seems upset by this and takes some steps back.

"Fine bring it on blonde! I look forward to it!" Henrick challenges her.

"Let me remind you who we're really hunting here." Trench keeps walking forward not even looking back at his fellow pack mates who are about to tear each other to shreds. Wave walks quickly up to join him staying well clear of the brawling hot heads of alliance members she has.

"Oh yeah right the famous Calla Astra! Why is she so important any way? Why our we asting our….

"Cause I'll tell you exactly why!" Trench sharply turns around to meet Platinum full on and just barely touch her neck with a hook.

The hook is huge with a jagged sharp blade. Go figure, should have known, District 4 loves their fishing weapons and I'm sure he's quiet handy with that thing. Looking at it again though I make an even more sinister discovery. The hook is coated with dry blood. I shudder. How many tributes did he kill with that thing? Never mind. I don't want to know.

"That girl is probably the most valuable tribute in this whole arena. Yep that's right blonde even more so than your pretty little ass. And you want to know why? Cause she's a threat! She's one of the only tribute capable of killing one of us. She's one of the only tributes besides us who has a fairly good chance of winning. Killing her is like winning the whole game. And I want her dead!" Trench lowers his hook.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you fear her?" Platinum says following Trench.

"I don't fear anything. But if you were smart, you would fear her." Trench responds.

That day is a deadly game of cat and mouse. It consists of Trench, Platinum, Wave, and Henrick trailing my every trace and me avoiding them at all costs. Finally I'm able to throw them off my trail for good with some false tracks leading out of the valley to the lake and by day to they head back with only the casualties the boy from 6, the girl from 6, and the boy from 7.

I think of terrible things that night and after an hour or so I come to the realization that it is fairly possible for me to die. And what if I did? Without any other Lakotans around how would my spirit be properly prepared for the afterlife? Without war paint to mark my face how could I be recognized in the afterlife? Without further thinking I grab a piece of charcoal and draw 2 lines on my right cheek. They are in the form of parentheses, thick at the top and thin at the bottom with the one closest to my nose a bit smaller. Now I feel stronger. Now I feel prepared. Bring on your worst.


	16. Chapter 16

The cannon fires for the girl from 6, and the boy from 7. The causes unknown but they're from my area so I'm on high alert.

I hike around for a while since there's nothing better to do. Bored out of my mind I kick a pebble, it bounces off a rock and just as I'm about to kick it once more a shadow in the shape of an Eagle flies past me. I look up at the sky to see a giant Eagle spread out its wings in front of the sun as it screeches. The image is so beautifully breathe taken I'm frozen from the outside world just for a moment as I watch the magnificent bird in all its glory. But this moment of peace is quickly gone. The Eagle starts a shrill repetitive screech the one I recognize as a warning call.

The Eagle swoops down low just past me veering up and circling about 30 yards behind me. As my head turns to look in that direction an arrow comes whizzing past me cutting my left cheek.

I burst into a full sprint just as more arrows fly past me. Zigzags I think to myself. Running zigzags work, none of her arrows seem to make their hits. I lunge and jump to catch a ridge. Maple gets closer.

"You can't out run me 10 girl!" When I get my hands on you I'm going to tear up your pretty face with my arrow heads. Your native right? I learned quite a bit about the natives in school, for instance did you know that they would sometimes scalpe prisinors of war? I find that to be queite an interesting custome. I'm thinking of adaopting it myself and I think you would be the perfect person to try it on!" Maple snarls. Never before have my ears heard something so down right offensive.

"So District 9 decided to step it up this year. Guess I can't blame them I would get tired of losing all the time too." I smirk.

She huffs and loads another arrow into her bow. She fires and misses as I quickly climb a rocky canyon top. She starts to climb it but is much slower. I pick up a rock and throw it at her head.

"Ahh!" she screeches. I throw another one.

"Yeah scalping is a pretty interesting technique but it's even cooler if you know how to do with rocks!" I laugh throwing another one at her messy curly brown hair. This one knocks her off the canyon side. I run quickly in the opposite direction.

Stopping quickly to look for a place to hide my eyes pin-point a small mountain (more like glorified hill) with an opening. A cave. I run for the cave opening and just as I'm about there the Eagle who warned me of Maple comes tearing down and swoops right in front of the cave. Every time I try to get closer it hisses and chases me back with its talons.

"Ree Reee Reeee!" it screeches in a shrill tone. Warning call!

What evers in that cave the Eagle is trying to protect me from. Cautiously I near the entrance and am immediately overwhelmed by masses of hissing. Rattle snakes, the cave was a snake pit. Remembering that Maple can't be far behind I leave but not before strategically placing my tracks going into the cave.

After those all too exciting events I find refuge on a rocky over reach. The Eagle still flying above me.

"Thank you." I breathe.

Strange as it may seem the Eagle has saved my life twice. I decided to name it Wambli the Lakotan word for Eagle. Funny and the Thunder bird was supposed to be a myth.

Boom! The cannon fires as Maple's picture flashes up on the screen. See Capitol I haven't lost yet.


	17. Chapter 17

With my strength recovered I make my way back to the cave. One problem though, where is it?

Through my days of wandering around it occurs to me that I'm still pretty unfamiliar with these set of mountains. So I decide to head east in hope of finding it.

An hour later I see some action near the valley. Hiking quietly down the foot hills still concealed by rock formations I'm horrified by what I see.

Brook. Sprinting through the valley desperately one of her legs tied up in a blood stained cloth as she runs with a noticeable limp. On her tail 3 careers Drita, Shine, and Orius. All of the sudden she skids to a stop where the valley ends and the drop off is. She's trapped with nowhere to run as the careers close in on her like a pack of blood thirsty coyotes on a kill. Looking back at Brook I would expect her face to be terrified. Who wouldn't, but instead I see something different something admirable. The look shows no fear only courage and pride as she knows this will be her last fight. It's a look that will bring tears to my eyes every time I remember it. The face of a warrior.

I desperately make my way closer.

"Looks like we finally got you trapped 12!" Drita cackles. Brook lunges at Drita and gouges out her right eye with a small knife.

"Ahhhh!" she screams in agony. I'm almost there to save my friend, so close and then Drita pulls out her dagger and stabs Brook in the chest. Brook falls on the ground her body going limp her cannon firing Wambli screeching the warning call.

I'm shocken so much that I fall to my knees still conceled by a bush and I hear them talk.

"Where did that come from?! She gouged your eye out!" Orius says lifting Drita up.

"Stupid, Mutt, of a Bitch!" Drita screams

"Well I stuck her. That dumb piece of shit!" My teeth grit together in anger as I clutch my knife trying to fight the temptation to lunge at them. I'm overcome with anger but when Drita kicks Brooks lifeless body is when I lose it.

I spring from the bush knife in hand and sink it into Drita's other eye all the way through her skull. She falls to the ground and I land on top of her. She's dead in an instance.

Pulling my knife out of Drita's skull I brace myself as Shine comes charging at me with an axe. Orius comes running too but Wambli shoots from the sky and starts racking Orius senseless with her talons.

Whoosh! Shine's axe swings just missing my head as I duck.

Woomp! Jumping back his axe swings clear of my mid-section. My foot hits a rock and I stumble back. I grab on to a boulder and catch my balance just as Shines axe comes down on my left hand chopping 2 of my fingers clear off.

"Aheh!" I screech, an intense wave of pain rips through my body. That's it I'm officially pissed. I clutch the knife in my left hand which is now gushing blood. Shine comes close going for another swing with his axe but just as he's about to I crouch down and spring forward punching him in the throat with my knife.

Blood rushes out of his throat as he staggers back and falls against a rock.

My attention immedietly goes to Orius who is still being clawed senseless by Wambli's talons. He bats at her and swings his mace in a desperate fury before he trips and falling off the cliff.

Boom! Boom! Boom! 3 cannons fire. I rade their packs taking food and water bottles. Not wanting their weapons and not wanting any one else to have them I toss them off the cliff. My hand is throbbing now. It's swollen and bleeding so I wrap it up with parts of Shine's torn black shirt.

Wambli perches in a saguaro cactus arm and screeches looking at Brook. I kneel at her side. She looks so peaceful and at ease and tears start trickling down my face as I think how she will never return home to her District to her family, how she'll never get that chance to tell Gale Hawthorne how she feels about him, how we'll never get to act girly together ever again. She died fighting though. She had died a warrior. So she deserved to be treated like one. Taking out the charcoal stick from my pack I draw dots around her eyes in an infinity sighn formation. Though she wasn't Lakotan she was still one of us, and it never mattered where someone came from as long as they were a warrior at heart. More tears fall from my face.

"You deserve this. Bye friend." I whisper to her.

I walk away and Wambli shoots from the saguaro up into the sky. I walk away trying to decide which pain is the worst that of my fingers or that of my friend whose spirit journeys to the afterlife, but I think it's pretty clear which hurts the most.


	18. Chapter 18

The walk was long and harsh even though the cave wasn't too far. My hand started to burn as if someone had lit it on fire and the pain was over whelming. On top of all that I'm starting to feel light headed which is a really bad sign.

When I finally reach the cave it's dusk and now the light headedness has turned into dizziness so I have to work fast.

I unwrap the bandages on my hand which are now soaked in blood. Examining my now 3 fingered hand I see that my pinky and ring finger have been cut off all the way down to my knuckle exposing bone. The sight makes me want to hurl.

How am I possibly going to fix this? My mind thinks fast knowing that if something isn't done soon I'm going to die. Ivy taught me the basics so I know the best and only way to fix this is stiches. But with What? I have an idea but it's not going to be fun.

After boiling the cactus needle I wrap the string from my shirt around it.

The pain is unbearable as I fight for consciousness on the 3rd stich. I've made it this far so I'll just have to muscle through it.

"Ahgh!" I yelp as another bone shaking pain rips through my body. One more to go Calla you can do this, just one more. My hands shake violently as I plunge the cactus needle into my swollen flesh and finish the last stitch. Mustering the last of my conscience, strength, and pain threshold I put aloe paste and bandage it with what's left of Shine's t-shirt. I'm getting dizzier, the cave is swirling, blackness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I'm shaken awake and all though my hand is still throbbing some of the swelling has receded and the burning feeling is lessoned by the aloe.

Beep. A parachute marked 10 lands in front of me. Snatching it up I find a note that say:

_Hang in there Calla you don't have much further to go just hang in there and be strong like I know you are and I got you this and I know it's not much but hopefully it helps remember your not alone_

_-Coraree_

Digging further in the parachute I find an apple wrapped up by my lucky bandana. I think back to that time.

It was late afternoon and I had a really rough day at work which involved me getting kicked in the ribs by a raging bull. It wasn't life threatening or anything like that just a nasty blue, black, and yellow bruise which caused me pain when I walked. On the way home I walked under an apple tree which had a hidden Coraree up in the branches. All of the sudden an apple hit me right on top of the head. Coraree jumped down from the tree. I was pissed. "Hey!" he says. I push him violently on the chest with so much force he stumbled back a bit. "Ugh!" I screech in anger. "Geez! What was that for?" Coararee shoot back his face registering his hurt. There goes my infamous temper again. This time I feel bad though. Yeah my day was horrible, but there's no need to take it out on him especially when his good days are numbered. "Sorry." I sigh my hands brushing the place I pushed him. "Ruff day huh?" he gives me one of those looks he does when he tries to read my emotions. "You dropped an apple on my head." growl. "I'll take that a yes." Coraree frowns. Coraree takes the spear from my hand and chucks it. The spear goes ripping through the air knocking an apple out of the tree. Picking up the spear he takes the apple off. Pretty clean shoot right through the core. Placing it in my hands he smiles "How about a do over?" Coraree gives me that dream boy puppy dog eyes look that could make any girl in the District melt. Thankfully I'm partially immune. "Fine." I give in taking a bite out of the apple. By immune I mean barely. Coraree puts his arm around me and walks me towards my home. "How's it taste?" Coraree asks. "It would be good if it wasn't for the big hole in the middle." I state. Coraree laughs. As we walk past the apple tree he looks at me suspiciously. "Are you ok?" he asks concerned. "Yeah fine." I reply not wanting him to worry too much. "You sure cause your walking kinda funny." Coraree says. "Well I got kicked by a bull in the ribs." I confess. "Really! Let me see!" Coraree stops us. I lift up my shirt to revel the nasty multi-color bruise. "That looks bad. You need to see someone." Coraree says shaking his head in disbelief. "I'll be fine. It's just a bruise." I try to make him not worry. "Do you want me to carry you back?" he asks smirking. "No! Don't you dare! Coraree Riker I swear if you- His arms wrap around my waist. I try to lean all my weight down to the ground which in turn causes him to lose his balance and fall on top of me. "Ow." I giggle. Coraree leans in closer and kisses me on the lips. It's soft and sweat and took me completely by surprise. He lifts me up. Both of us are still a bit surprised by what happened. We just sorta stare at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Guess it's up to me. "See you around." I whisper into his ear before snatching his cowboy hat and running at top speed. "Hey come back here with that!" he shouts running after me.

I smile looking down at the apple remembering my first kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

"Attention, Attention tributes." Cesar Flickerman's voice sounds through the arena.

"It's time for the feast and we realize the desert can be a most inhospitable place. It has come to our attention that many of you are lacking in vital resources and the desert doesn't favor a man or woman unprepared. We have quite the selection of resources and they are yours for the taking. That will be all good luck and may the odds be **ever** in your favor!"

The feast. Known by most of the Districts as the 2nd cornucopia blood bath. It is so Capitol likes to prey on our weakness. Desperation is what drives most tributes to their death and this is just another way to spice things up before the final show down. It's a shame their star won't be showing up.

I step back into the shadows of the overhang and watch as Wambli makes dizzy circles in the sky. _Sigh_. When is this nightmare going to be over?


	20. Chapter 20

**You people need to review my story. As of now I have 0 reviews. Funny story about this next part. I use to live in Arizona and our house backed up next to a mountain. Every night at about 4:00 am you can hear the Coyotes so I guess that's the inspiration. Their definitely not my favorite animals considering that they ate my cat. So thank you for your time and I want to say hey to my girlfriend Jasmine, your awesome miss yah!**

Yiuuuup! Arro-Yup! Eeeeiiirp!"

Coyotes! I'd recognize that sound from anywhere. Unlike the Wolf's long majestic howl Coyotes are much more yappy and yippy. There far off in the distance so I don't give it much concern though I do keep an eye on them and another on the career pack I'm spying on.

"What was that?!" Platinum whimpers.

"Nothing just keep searching." Trench says irked.

I try to escape by cutting around the back of a ridge. My foot steps on a loose part of the ridge and next thing I know the ground collapses out from under me. I Take a bad fall and basically roll to the bottom of the mountain.

"_Eahh_." I moan. The sound of footsteps come closer and next thing I know I'm staring at some one's boots. A giant hook flashes up just touching my chin.

"Stand up Calla Astra and prepare to DIE!" the menacing voice of Trench sounds.

I look up and slowly stand to come face to face with my assailant. He keeps his hook aimed at my neck.

"Such a shame. I expected more." He raises his hook and I pretend not to notice the massive Coyote crouching 3 feet away from Trench.

"Roah!" the Coyote barrels into Trench knocking him off balance. The whole pack closes in on the careers and I take my opportunity and run!

2 of them give chase to me and I run faster than I've ever run before. Leaping off rocks and boulders, darting through the canyons, dodging the cactus and bush. One of them comes dangerously close. I sprint full out and manage to miraculously make some distance but am suddenly blocked by a giant canyon wall.

Trapped! Coyotes closing in on me only this time they're not the metaphorical type. I lash out and slash the throat of the smaller one. The big one glares at me and I glare back gripping my knife. It lunges at me sinking its teeth into my right shoulder. We jostle around for a while before I shove my knife into its rib cage.

It's dusk out and the sky fades into night. My body aches even when I'm lying down in my cave. I got pretty banged up today. There's multitudes of scrapes and bruises from my fall and a pretty nasty coyote bite on my right shoulder. I came so close to dying, so close. Live to see another day. My eyes close as my body receives some much needed rest.


	21. Chapter 21

I think back to what lead me to this moment. It wasn't just my name being drawn. Was it fate? Or was it something else. Either way I can hardly see my name being drawn as a coincidence. How could it be? One spectacular brawl and a couple Hunger Games later things got boring. Coraree gave them quite the show, coming across the infamous kid from 11. He got knocked around pretty badly, they went at it for 38 minutes setting a record for longest physical combat fight ever to up hold in the arena. The kid from 11 was armed with a knife and in the final struggle manage to rack Coraree on the right side of his face giving him 2 gory looking scares and leaving him permanently blind in the right eye. Half blind with blood falling down his face he grabbed the boy's knife drove it through the side of his head. Facing 2 other tributes in the finale he defeated them all half blind and fatally injured making him unforgettable. Of course. How could I be so stupid? They were bored after watching Coraree win. Their blood lust grew and it couldn't quite be filled with just the same old same old Hunger Games. They wanted to make this unforgettable. They wanted me.

I stumble through the desert terrain. I couldn't take it in the cave slowely going crazy. To bad. The cave would have been much safer.

"Rahhhh!" the boy from 8 scream as he charges tworads me. He was unexpected. I didn't even see him till he was right in front of my face.

Crash he barrels into me knocking me to the ground. He goes to get his hands around my neck but I palm him in the face. Hi hand slips from my neck to my face and I bite down hard on his hand. He screams and I taste the blood from his hand in my mouth, I bite harder till his hand gushes blood and he yanks it out of my mouth. I take my opportunity to stand up and spit out his blood.

He charges again enraged but I'm ready this time. I cluch my hands together and smack him full force in the jaw. He punches me in the stomach causing me to curl over while he follows up with a blow to my wounded shoulder which causes a massive amount of pain. Retaliating I knee him in the chest and bring my left elbow slaming across his face. His nose is completely crocked and pouring out blood. I seize my opportunity. I knock him to the ground and pin his arms down with my knees, getting out my knife I see his life flash before him as all the hope dies out from his beautiful amber eyes. I stab him in the chest.

Boom! The cannon fires. I sit down leaning against a canyon wall. I stare at the boy's body horrified by what I'd done. I throw the knife at the ground and burry my face into my knees and cry.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I shriek so loud my lungs seem to burst. I pick up a rock and throw it and another one and another one. I punch the wall with my fists even the wounded one till they both are bleeding and chunks of raged flesh dangle off them. Closing my eyes I search desperately for something, anything that reminds me who I am and what I have to live for. I search through a thousand memories all just nightmares of the Games till finally I find it. Coraree whose face anchors me to reality and reminds me I have all too much to live for.

Scraped and bruised from head to toe, wounded in more than one places, and soaked in blood both my own and not I walk on gripping to the one thing that hasn't been taken from me yet. My Spirit. And the Capitol won't get it not even in my last dying breathe. No, I am much too stubborn to play like that.

Recovering from my mental break down and wounds I prepare myself for the coming storm. The Game has changed and you can either change with it or die. The rules are simple, there are no rules. It's a fight to the death where you only win when every last drop of blood is spilt. I close my eyes to see his face so I don't forget who I am. So I don't lose my self.

I am Calla Astra and I am unbreakable!


	22. Chapter 22

The sun rises. It's been 10 days since the start of the Games and equally the 10 worst days of my life though I keep on going, scrounging for food and water where I can find it and waiting for this nightmare to be over. Taking a sit on a ridge I watch Wambli fly circles across the glowing, amber, sun.

Beep. Beep. I spring up just in time to see a sponsor parachute land before me. But it's no ordinary sponsor parachute. Opening up the long metallic box marked 10 that lays before me I find my spear. Wooden with 2 handles worn from use. Leather strips with feathers and beads at the end. Designs in the form of the sun, moon, and stars. The head which is long, black-metallic, and incredibly sharp.

Not a thing has changed. I grip it in both hands. A perfect fit.

It's time to end this. There are 4 tributes left. Wave, Platinum, Henrick, and Trench. The tables have turned in my favor. From prey to predator. The hunted has become the hunter. I run off into the sunset tracking down the remaining tributes.


	23. Chapter 23

All through the night and all through the after-noon I search until I finally find my target. Platinum. Coming up from behind I stop leaving approximately 5 yards of space between us. At first she's oblivious from the threat that stands behind her but not for long.

"What's the matter blonde? Run out of things to kill?" I smirk.

"Not for long!" turning around I can see her face which is burnt and peeing from long exposer to the sun. Thankfully with my skin I just got tanner than I normally am.

"Wow this place has done wonders on your complexion." I snicker.

"I'm going to make you scream in pain while your boyfriend watches! Such a shame he's not her to save you." Platinum spits.

"Who says I need to be saved."

Platinum grips her blood soaked machete and charges at me. I give my spear a spin and then hurl it straight at her.

She walks back gripping her throat were my spear is lodged. She falls down her blond head hitting the ground. Boom! Only 3 left.

I don't feel good about it. The people I've killed, even her. But I said I would do anything. I want to survive. I'll rave the day this blows back up in the Capitol's face. I hate them, for making me a killer.

I'm well out of the clutches of the valley when it hits me that Platinum was alone. The career pack has finally split. Henrick, Trench, and Wave were all scattered. Thinking about this makes me wonder what's going through Wave's head right now. Surely she must be aware that alliances aren't forever, that the break up was soon to come. Or was she still lost in her childish love? I look up in the sky and see vultures circling something on the canyon ridge. Something tells me my questions are going to be answered sooner than I think.

Nearing the ledge I hear a faint moan. At my feet lies Wave. A thin trickle of blood coming from her lips, her beautiful golden hair tangled and dirty, her sea green eyes blood shot, her side is gored badly, and she lays in a pool of her own blood. No question who did this, the hook of Trench. I don't know what disgusts me more? The fact that he did this to the girl who was in love with him or the fact that she was still alive.

"He betrayed me Calla! He stuck me in the side when my back was turned and left me for vulture food! And he didn't even have the decency to kill me off!" she managed to say with what little strength she had left.

The vultures scatter as Wambli rips through the sky scaring them off.

She grabs my shirt and pulls me closer. "When you see him make sure he pays. You gotta win this. You're what we need!"

I can't leave her like this. It's cruel. Looking at me she seems to read my thoughts. She nods her head.

"Kill me….please! But let me say something for my little brother first."

"Sure." I whisper.

"I want to say that I'm sorry I'm not coming home. I'm sorry I failed you. You're like the coolest kid ever and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Bye. Don't cry for me to hard." She nods as I put my knife to her chest and in one quick strike her cannon fires. Boom!

I close my eyes and put my hands on my head trying to massage out the image of Brook lying dead from my temples. No such luck. I know what I did was right. To watch her slowly fade out under the hot desert sun with vultures circling her was unbearable. This wasn't much better but at least she wasn't suffering any more. She didn't deserve that. She didn't even kill anyone. The Games have taken another innocent life. As for Trench, he will have what's coming to him. I'll make sure of that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey I just wanted to say thank-you to the people who reviewed or followed or liked my story, I really appreciate your time and reviews so I hope you enjoy the story and I promise not to stop in till I change my story stat from in-process to complete. Thank you again. Now back to the story.**

It rains non-stop for 2 whole days. On the 3rd day, out of nowhere a mass rush of water sweeps through the valley covering everything in its path. Trees, cacti, rocks, animals, gone, swept away by a furious swell of water turned brown from the earth slowly creeping up the cannons and mountains till it's only a couple feet beneath me.

Whoosh! A huge wave knocks through the cave. Submerged in water I try to swim out of the cave. On the ground I see the head of my spear shine. Can't leave that. Diving down deeper I take ahold of it in my hand. Swimming out of the cave I gasp as the sweet sensation of air fills my lungs again. Waves crash and swirl all around me. The current sweeps me through the arena. Finally I managed to grab hold of a root on the side of the only plateau high enough not to be completely covered by water.

Boom. I watch horrified as Henrick's drowned body floats past me. The water gets more vicious so I hoist myself on top of the plateau and cough up water. The sky in black and purple with bolts of lightning ripping through it like some force hit it with a hammer and the lightening was the crack in the sky it left. So terrible yet so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it.

I stand up only to have my eyes meet dark green ones. The ones with no light. TRENCH!

He stands their sullenly holding his blood soaked hook. This is the finale. Win or die. Clutching my spear I step forward challenging Trench to a fight. This is it! One fight to end it all. The world will be watching.

We charge at each other, the thunder and lightning cascading in the back ground. His hook cuts my arm as I bring my spear up to as a shield. Shink. Are weapons collide together, metal on metal. I back up to get distance. He lunges at me and I rip my spear across his cheek creating a rut of flesh and blood. His fist comes across his body hitting my face in retaliation knocking me to the ground. I feel it then, the fire of the Thunderbird serge through my veins and I'm given a new strength. Springing back up I round house kick the shit out of him. He charges at me again this time jabbing me in the ribs. I elbow and punch in a wild fury showing him what happens when you mix strength with a nasty reckless temper. We crash together again in an explosion blood and fury. We go at this for quite some time neither one of us refusing to relinquish the upper hand, both of us sustaining more and more injuries.

Dropping my spear on accident I lean down to pick it up just in time to watch as Trench's hook shoots through my side the handle inches from my navel the tip of the hook pointing out of my back. I gasp as my lower body starts to get numb and I can feel the taste of blood in the back of my mouth, it trickles down my chin. I spit blood on his face. He whips it off and growls at me.

"Well I finally got you didn't I? Too bad, looks like you're not going to be returning home after all! Shame isn't it. You were a worthy opponent but the strongest ones always crack in the end!" He grins forming his crooked teeth into a twisted smile.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You think you have won? You think you can break me? Well I'm sorry but you can't cause I am unbreakable! And nothing you or anyone will ever do will change that! I don't fear you because the truth is you don't know how to die like a warrior!" I roar simultaneously stomping on the end of my spear grabbing it in my left hand and plunging it into Trench's chest. Right through the heart.

He's dead as soon as my spear hits him. He topples over. I grab the hook handle and hold my breath as I pull it out.

"Ahhhhheah!" I scream. The pain was bad at first but now my lower body feels completely numb. Clutching my side my hand are soon covered in blood.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have our Victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games Calla Astra!" Cesar's voice booms through the arena.

My knees buckle and I crash on the ground. My eyelids become heavy as my body screams for me to shut them but I know this is the last thing I should do. It becomes harder to breathe. I'm dying but I must hold on. Looking up at the sky I see Wambli flying circles over me so I focus harder counting every feather memorizing every feature. Medical assistants run off the hover craft. Wambli screeches as they carry me aboard the hover craft.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21:

The weird thing about dreams would have to be the irony of them. Especially this one.

There's darkness all around me, it swirls but there's a peculiar brightness to it as if you were to be staring at the sun with your eyes closed. The brightness quickly grows and expands until it feels as if I'm surfing the sun then darkness, soo dark. Off in the distance I see a glowing light. I try to keep my distance from it remembering all those lame cliques of "Don't go to the light !" but it seems as if the iridescent glow is coming towards me. It comes closer into view and I can make out a figure. A woman!

She stands only inches away from me. I should be moaning on the ground in a pool of my own blood, well at least that's where I last left off, but I'm not. In fact I don't feel a thing. The numbness the pain. Gone. I quickly get to my feet only to come face to face with the strange glowing woman. She has long silky white hair and white glowing skin. She's dressed in a long, white, flowing gown. In fact the only part of her that isn't white is her eyes. One's a deep sapphire blue and the other is an astounding emerald green.

"You've fought so hard. You've brought honor to your District and family. You've won. Though your journey is far from over. There is much you still have to do." her voice comes and goes as if the wind was speaking to me.

"Journey? Far from over? What do you mean? Where am I?!" panic starts to flow through me, I didn't like this place. It didn't feel right.

"Patience. Everything will make sense eventually, but for now you must listen." The strange woman whispers to me in her wind voice.

"You have held your ground and fought like a warrior. You are victorious and there shall be peace for now. But don't sacrifice your stubbornness for peace, for it is what brought you this far." she says in whispers.

"I must go now. My journey ends but yours continues. It is time for you to wake up."

She turns away from me and starts walking.

"Wait!" I go to grab her shoulder with my hand which in turn goes right through her. I pull back my hand startled. She turns towards me.

"Whaa….t….ar….re…. you?" my voice quivers in shock.

She gives me a slight smile.

"I am you." and right before my eyes she erupts in flames before shooting upwards and shape shifting into an Eagle. Not just any Eagle though, a familiar one. And it isn't till she flies away that I recall the Eagle.

It's Wambli.

Everything goes blurry.

My eyes fly open as a jolt of left over adrenaline surges through my body springing me upward.

"Ahhhhgh!" I call out as my side lurches with pain.

Capitol nurses rush over in a failed attempt to calm me down.

"Where am I!? What happened?!" I shout.

"Shsssshhhh, it's all right, it's all right." they say in soothing voices. I start to panic more until the familiar face of Kekae comes forth. The nurses part to check on the weird charts next to my bed and the unsettling freakish tubes in my arms.

"Calla you've won and now you're here in the Restoration Center to heal. You passed out in the arena due to blood loss, and if you don't CALM down you'll rip you're stitches. So it's very important you don't panic. If you do then I'm afraid they're going to have to put you out. Do you understand?" she makes direct eye contact.

I nod my head slowly my mind still in a daze.

"So I won? I'm going home! I'm alive! I made it!" my emotions start to get the better of me.

"Yes, yes, but for now you need to rest and recuperate. You've had a critical injury." Kekae brings me back on track.

"I have to say though, in all my years as a mentor I have never seen something that amazing as what you did. You didn't want to die and you held onto that and never let go. Way to be a stubborn ass. You literally are a legend. But none of that matters now. What matters now is that you're alive and that you've survived. I am so glad for this!" she gingerly hugs me. A hug. Something I have never seen Kekae Sast give and thought I never would, not in a thousand years. I weakly hug her back.

"I am going home now right?" I ask still a tad dazed.

"Yes and everyone's excitingly waiting for you, all you need to do is give one finale interview, but don't worry about that now. All that's important is that you heal. Then we'll be on a train out of here faster than jackalope, I promise." she smiles.

It took 5 whole days for me to even walk normally. It turns out that hook wound really screwed things up, but thanks to Capitol medicine I was healing good and fast. I know have a 3 inch scare near my navel and a 1 and a ½ inch scare a on my back. My hand is completely

normal looking for the most part. My flesh has healed making it look like I was born with only 8 fingers. Even my healthy weight has been restored.

Going home to be in the arms of my family and fiancé you would think I was the happiest girl in the world, but the hard truth is that I'm not. Nearly every time my eyes shut I'm tormented by the grizzly images of the Games. This is what Coraree felt like? Suddenly everything seemed to make so much sense. What he felt. Not to forget that I killed people and as vicious as they may have been they weren't to blame for me being in the arena. It wasn't till now that I realized they weren't that different from me. They were just trying to survive. They were just kids. Who wouldn't lung at an opportunity out of the slums we live in called Districts. They just wanted to live. Tears poor down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry!...I'm soooo sorry!" I scream, tears flow from my eyes like a river filled with horrible memories. I cry for a long time, longer than I ever had before. When it's over I whip my face and sit down next to the window. It's cracked open so that the sun shine lights my face. I apologize to each and every one of them. Brook, Wave, the boy from 8, Henrick, Mapple, Orius, Drita, Shine, Platinum, and even Trench. I wish their spirits well in the afterlife and hope that where ever they are up in that bid blue sky that they can finally find peace there. As for me I know my journey is far from over and I only ask to find enough inner strength to finish it.

I smile because I swear I just saw something glitter in the sky.


End file.
